


Divine Intervention

by redeeunionss



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Multiverse, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeeunionss/pseuds/redeeunionss
Summary: NOTE: THIS BOOK MAY NOT MAKE SENSE NOW BUT I SWEAR IT WILL LATER TRUST ME.The multiverse has never been a quiet place.There was always something lurking behind the scenes. The cause of so much chaos and destruction.Even from the beginning of everything, Redee strove to defend her universe. It is her job after all, seeing as she is a god. Somebody, who was besides her from the beginning as well, has also been a part of defending it. Puppie and Demoman soon came along, ruling alongside the goddesses.The inhabitants of the universe were simply living out their lives, in peace and harmony. Well, as much as that could get you.In their universe, it was peaceful.Until it wasn't.The sky would turn crimson, and someone that would threaten the fate of the multiverse would reign their fury upon anyone who who get in their way.Now, the gods must breach their secrecy to work with the inhabitants of the universes beyond, and destroy the common threat.But at what cost?
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning of Everything. (Including the Pining.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.
> 
> Except not really.
> 
> Kind of...
> 
> ...
> 
> We'll get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy hey! So glad you were interested in this cesspool of tags.
> 
> You might be wondering what in the fresh hell is happening while reading all of this. That is a very fair reaction. Let me give some insight.
> 
> First, this book is inspired by some RP that me and my friends did over the course of quarantine. We got pretty far in those few months, before never having the time to RP anymore between all of us. I took it upon myself to imagine the end of what could have been our story, which is why we are here today. Many things will not make sense. Thus, why, once this book is completed, I will be re-writing everything that we did in the RP, just so things will make sense. That also explains why this seems like it would be the last book of the series. In addition, I plan to change the characters and make this a truly original work, one step at a time. Obviously, it can't change so much to where it affects the story in a major way, so I have to find that balance. That may take a while, unfortunately, so I'll stick with the fandoms for now. (Also, being entirely honest, it makes this story able to be noticed.)
> 
> Second, to explain the naming if some original characters. You may notice that some original characters, such as Redee, sound eerily familiar to my own nickname. To be clear, this is not a self insert fanfiction. The OCs you see that might have familiar names to some people are regarded as actual characters, not us, the people. The people behind the names are very different from the characters you see in the fic. I mean, I'm not a god, for heaven's sake.
> 
> Third, I will be posting every Monday. If I'm late or early, oh well. 
> 
> Finally, this is my first attempt at a serious novel. Feel free to give constructive criticism. I enjoy seeing what the critics have to say so that I can improve my skills. Hell, sometimes I even request that I get criticism. Ask any of my friends. I ask for their input all the time. Criticism keeps me going!
> 
> Thank you for dedicating your time to read this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

In the beginning, there was nothing.

Empty space spread in what could be assumed as infinite, despite time and space being non-existent. It was void, deprived of any matter.

Until, there was light.

A small white orb lit up in the center of it all, and it grew a little larger until it was what could be considered ginormus. It stayed there, unable to move.

And then, another.

This one wasn't as bright as the other one was, but it emerged not long after the first one. And there the two orbs stayed.

"Another?" The bigger orb would ask.

"I could say the same." Said the smaller, dimmer orb.

"Where are we?" It continued.

"Nowhere."

"Is there something beyond that?"

"Yes, but we must make it."

"How do you do that?"

Silence.

"...I don't know."

And so they stayed, silent as they tried to figure out how to make something other than nothing.

Until something was made.

A box of light, made by the bigger orb. It sculpted that box into something extraordinary.

A screen.

The smaller orb looked at the creation. "Woah."

"Do you like it?" Said the bigger orb.

"I do."

"Then I will make more."

And so it did. Thousands of screens were made, all spreading out beyond the empty space, making it not so empty anymore. The smaller orb also tried, but didn't make as many as the bigger one.

Soon, each screen held a plan. A plan to make something that the bigger orb would call a "universe."

"But I cannot make as many as you can." The smaller one pleaded.

"Then I will make them all, so that you can rest."

And so it did.

The bigger orb wanted this "universe" to be full of things that looked exactly like them, made up of things it called, "divinity." Those newly made orbs were all bunched together, however, and the bigger orb was confused.

"Why won't they spread out?"

To that, the bigger orb created a line of events that would make this universe develop.

Time and space had been born.

The now filled space was beautiful. Full of colors and lights just like them. Due to this, the two orbs were revealed to also have two colors. Blue and Red.

"You look different."

"But we are the same as before." Said the bigger orb.

"That may be true, but now what?"

Something of a giggle cane from the bigger orb. "Now, we must maintain this "universe." Maybe we will be able to make others like us when it becomes time."

"I would like that."

"Then it will happen."

The smaller orb became in charge of the timeline, and the events that would happen, and the bigger orb was in charge of maintaining time and space. The workload was uneven, but the bigger orb had no problem.

Over trillions and trillions of years later, the orbs found themselves in an organization of other universes, with the bigger orb being more involved. The orbs had changed their shapes to something a bit more defined, much like one of the universe's "humans." Clothing less, the two goddesses floated in a nebula. They had discussed about each dimension, each bit of life, and each task they had to do.

At some point, the subject of names came up.

"We have never called each other anything. We need names." Said the smaller one.

"You are right. I may already have thought of one."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Redee."

The smaller one looked in confusion. "Redee? That's a bit odd. Why that one?"

"The bigger one laughed. "It's short for the word "redeem." I believe in the redemption of others, and those chances should be given to those that may not even deserve it."

"Alright then." The smaller one shuffled in embarrassment. "I have one too, but… I don't want others to call me it. Just you."

"I won't tell."

The red one whispered into the bigger one's ear, and the bigger one beamed. "That's a beautiful name. It's a shame that only I can hear it."

The smaller one blushed. "T-thank you." The bigger one seemed to be in thought. "In case we meet someone that isn't you or I, what do you want to be called?"

"I don't know."

The cyan one gently grabbed her shoulders. "Well, you are someone special... How about Somebody?"

The red one thought hard before nodding. "That could do."

The bigger one clapped her hands together. "Then it is decided. It is very nice to meet you, Somebody." 

"You too, Redee."

\---------------------------------------------------

In the times of evolution, when the monkey became the human in their respective universe, the goddesses wore clothing, representing the change in time. Speaking of time, Redee had been working day in and night out when time began to move faster. Somebody noticed this change and began to worry.

"Redee, are you okay?" She would ask one day.

She nodded her head. "I am perfectly fine. Just a bit busy is all."

"I can see that. If you want, we can split up the work." The cyan goddess shook her head. 

"You do not need more work than you already do. You are the one that dates and helps create important events. That's enough work as it is."

"But not as much work as literally time and space! You work on both of them, why not just hand one off to me?" Once again, she shook her head.

"If we did that, this cycle would repeat." Somebody scoffed a bit, and Redee thought long and hard. Then, the idea seemed to light up above her, like her halo was at that moment.

"What if we had another to help?"

Somebody was taken aback. "Like, another goddess?"

"Exactly. All I need to do is find a human that may be worthy of becoming a time god." A cyan screen popped up, showing a purple haired girl, sitting in a bakery. "And I think this one might do the trick."

Somebody looked into the screen, leaning onto Redee's shoulders with her arm. "What's so special about this one?"

A giggle. The touch from Somebody sent a jolt down her body, but she thought it might have been the excitement of gaining another ally. "Her work ethic, her personality, and even her magic abilities. All of it pairs well. Now, we must wait for her death."

"That's… a bit morbid." Somebody croaked. Redee turned her head to look at her, their faces getting close. 

"We are not the ones that will kill her. That comes on its own time. I have already set up when she will die, much like all life in this universe and the dimensions beyond. So when that timer hits 0, we shall be the first ones to greet her. Isn't that exciting?"

The blush that Somebody had was definite. Too close. "Ahahah.. y-yeah!" Redee, of course, was oblivious.

"Shall we?" Redee said, her dress flowing in the space they resided in.

Somebody smiled warmly, noticing a comet fly by from the corner of her eye as she grabbed Redee's hand. "Yeah. Let's go."

\----------------------------------------------------

Redee sat in the house on the street that Edd and the others had resided in. It had been a couple months since she went out to the coffee shop, and she was missing that ability to be outside. Such is the life for the creator and maintainer of the universe.

Redee decided to try and be one with the times on Earth and wore a cyan hoodie with some really short athletic shorts. It was what all the girls seemed to be wearing, and she even saw Somebody wear it at some point. Her hair was in a messy bun and her starlit eyes seemed to glow.

Somebody seemed especially divergent today, her face getting red each time she passed. Was it the outfit? She thought it would be humbling for her… 

Speak of the devil, Somebody was getting pushed in by Puppie, the Time God, whispering a "dumbass" in her ear. Redee and Somebody simply stated at each other, before Redee broke the silence.

"Is it the outfit?" She said.

Somebody perked up. "A-ah! No no no! It's not that I promise! You look really good in it and yeah-"

"Thank you. I do hoped that you would enjoy it."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Somebody said, her face getting a bit redder.

"I've got to go talk to Diana. I'll talk later." With that, Somebody sped out of the room. Puppie simply shook her head and followed.

In the living room, The Demoman, Hammer of Justice was sitting down, drinking beer and polishing his golden hammer. On the other side, Somebody was hiding herself from the outside world.

"You're a dumbass." Puppie said.

"I knowwwww" Somebody retorted.

"When are you going to tell her. It's been the dawn of everything since you've liked her, right? Now is the time to say something, or I'll make Demoman do it." Demoman perked up as his name being called.

"Bloody hell, what's all this bullshit about?" He would drunkingly say.

"Somebody won't even confess her feelings to Redee because she's a bitch."

"SHUT UP!" The red girl would yell.

"Well if that's the case, why don't you just go up, offer her some beer and say "Fuckin marry me lass." That's what I did with my beer. Isn't that right Delilah?" He began to kiss his beer mug before taking another gulp of alcohol. Somebody started to groan.

"I just can't! It's so hard for me to because I've known her for so long! What if she doesn't like me that way?"

Puppie and Demoman both looked at each other and then started to laugh hystericaly.

"What a dumbass." Puppie would say.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Somebody would say, sitting up a bit.

"Nothing, lass. Don't worry about it. Tell you what, why don't we help ya? If you can't do it yourself, get some divine wingmen! That's what I always say!" He raised his glass, stumbling a bit.

"The Demoman is right. We can help you. Just give us the word, and we will set up the best date you've ever seen."

Somebody simply sighed.

"I guess I could…"

Both parties smiled wildly, making Somebody already regret her choices. "Hell yeah! C'mon! Let's go do this!" Puppie began to drag the red girl to her room, with Demoman in tow.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Making Arrangements. (And Dumbassery.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some of the tags start to make sense.

Meanwhile, Mayakovsky sat in the empty house, waiting for either Tord or Edd to get back. Tord had been personally accompanying Edd to his therapist since his sudden outburst, and not believing that he had been truly going, Brinn and Tord would take turns taking Edd, depending on who was free. Today was Tord's day, and Brinn was down in the caves for something, probably gathering magic and letting out some steam that Elizia had been keeping within.

Things had been a little hectic lately. Edd had lost his memory, Tord had forgiven Brinn in cause with Brinn helping Edd gain his memories back, Maya kicking Neem's nose in and sending him to the void, Brinn gaining a spot in the Red Army as an officer of battle, and Selena coming back into the picture. Maya hadn't been there for most of it, since he was in a coma for a long time, but also because he was trying to plan something.

A proposal.

Brinn had been going to proper therapy within the Red Army, and had been getting more and more stable since the Second Incident. He figured it would be a good time to do so, but how?

The magician became nervous with every minute that passed, worrying that maybe she wasn't ready, that she would say no. It scared him. He didn't want to lose her.

The front door opened to a blushing Edd and a smirking Tord, before both looked over to Mayakovsky, stopping in their tracks and looking quite confused.

"Maya? Didn't think you would be here today." Tord said, shoving his hands into his encrimsoned hoodie.

"Ah. Hello friends! Glad you could be here. I… may need some help." Maya cut straight to the point. No need to beat the bush.

"With what?" The taller brunette said, fiddling with his wedding band.

"W-well…" The magician scratched his neck. "I-I wanted to ask Tord but both of you could work… How did you do it?

Both looked at each other in pure confusion. "Do what?" Tord piped up.

"Propose. How did you do it?"

Both of the homosexuals' eyes widened in pure dismay. Then, Tord began to howl in laughter. Maya started to get a bit annoyed by it, but he still was too worried about popping the question.

"Oh Redee… That was the last thing I expected today. About time, though." He calmed down a bit before patting Maya on the back. "To be honest, buddy, I bullshitted my way through that with a flower and a cheesy confession." Edd nodded in confirmation.

"Great." Maya said, putting a hand to his forehead. 

"Don't worry. If you want us to help you, we can." Edd pitched in. Maya simply sighed. "I think that would be great."

"The magical Mayakovsky, asking us for help? I'm honored." Tord smirked. This earned a smile from Maya. "Ah yes. You should be." He would joke.

From then, Maya discussed his plans. Trying to drag her to another dimension made specifically for her, and propose to her there. The gay boys have him ideas, and soon enough, they had a solid plan.

Brinn wouldn't suspect a thing.

\------------------------------------------------------

The gods were busy making plans as well. Well, 3 out of the 4 were. 

"There is no way in hell that this is going to work out well for me." Somebody said through her fingers. Puppie and Demoman simply shook their heads.

"Have a little faith! I'm telling ya, Redee is going to love this!" The darker skinned male said. Puppie simply nodded along.

Just as they were about to finalize, Redee burst into the room. 

"Ah, there she is." Puppie said, smirking.

You bitch. Somebody thought. Of course Puppie wouldn't tell them that Redee would come in at any moment.

"What about me?" Redee would ask Puppie at that statement.

"Nothing. What's up?" The purple haired crackhead would ask.

"Well… I have great news. As it turns out, Mayakovsky will be proposing to Brinn in a day's time. Isn't that exciting?" The goddess clapped her hands together.

"Ah. Good for them." Somebody internally sighed in relief. Redee was always excited for these sort of things.

"In any case, what are you all doing within Puppie's room? I do feel quite excluded." She fake pouted. The other two looked at the red girl, smiling mischievously.

"Somebody wants to ask ya something, lass. In the meantime, we're gonna go burn down some houses." He pushed Somebody closer to Redee, making her get a bit more flustered, but was able to conceal how red she was in actuality. With that, Puppie and Demoman sped out of the room.

"Do be careful while commiting arson!" Redee yelled as they sped past. She then looked back to Somebody. "I've given up trying to reason their desisions a long time ago. Now, what did you want to ask me?" Redee folded her hands patiently together.

"W-well, I thought that maybe today, you don't have to but… did you want to.. get out of the house?"

Redee's eyes lit up. "Oh, like when I took my break just recently? I'm sure I could hold off on a couple things for tonight, if that makes you happy."

Somebody nodded! "Sure! Now, I'm deadass hungry. Gonna go grab something to eat. I'll be back soon!" Somebody made her way out of the room, hiding her blushing face, and slightly tripping on her shoelaces, which earned a soft giggle from Redee, color also rising to the cyan one's cheeks.

"I cannot wait."


	3. A Night to Remember. (Or Not.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One plan succeeds, the other fails.
> 
> Sucks to suck, I guess.

Somebody waited patiently by the door, seeming to wear something a bit nicer than what she normally wore. It was a pleated skirt with a shirt and small tie, boots, and ditched the hat all together to allow her hair to look a bit nicer too. The girl in red started swaying by the door, staying on her feet, and her heart rate increasing rapidly.

What is she going to think? Will I even do this right?

Does she even feel the same?

Somebody's face grew a bit in color as she thought, but her train of thought was stopped as she looked to Redee, who was approaching.

Redee wore a white shirt with a cyan jacket that had puffy sleeves and teal and white decals. She wore some blue jeans and some white high tops. A definite change from her normal style, and to Somebody, it looked familiar.

It's the kind of stuff she might wear.

"Well? Shall we be leaving then? It is dark after all." The goddess said.

Somebody snapped out of her daze. "Yeah. Let's go." She opened the door and led the both of them to the park, the field being open. Perfect.

Somebody laid down in the center and looked to Redee. "Come join me." She said. Redee nodded her head and laid beside the girl in red. 

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Somebody would say, looking up at the plethora of stars in the sky. "A nice night for stargazing."

"Indeed." Redee said, giggling a bit. "It's nice to step back and observe your own work."

Somebody stayed in silence, before speaking quietly. "What?"

"Silly you. I made all of that, remember?"

Somebody blinked slowly.

"I made you see your own creations."

"Yup. But it's okay. If you wanted to see the stars, you could have just asked me. We could have gotten a closer look if you would have liked."

Somebody shot up. "N-No! I mean, I like seeing your creations and all that, but I brought you out here for another reason."

The goddess in cyan's eyes widened at Somebody's sudden movements, star pupils shining in a divine radiance. "O-oh? And that is?"

She took a deep breath. "Redee I… I-I…" Somebody's face flared up. The pressure was on, and Redee just sat there, patiently waiting in curiosity.

After moments of stuttering, Redee figured it out.

"Oh! I see what you were trying to say. Of course I will." She smiled.

This caught Somebody off guard. "You.. you will?!" 

"Yes. I would love to put on a spell show for you." Redee summoned some spell cards, looking through each one. "I have improved on a couple patterns. I think you may like this one." She pulled up a card, getting excited. Somebody deflated.

That's… not it.

"That's.. uh.." But before she could say anything else, Redee started to fly up, making sure that no one else was around. "I hope you like it!" She yelled before throwing the card up. It stayed stationary as Redee said,

"Appalling Cosmic Divinity."

From the card shot sphere like patterns of glowing white and yellow orbs, like miniature stars, and small laser like bullets curving around and shooting out like comets on the night sky. It sure was a light show, but one of Redee's simple, less flashy kind of spell cards, possibly due to the fact that Somebody gets eye strain when seeing any of her other cards. To her, this was a bit more pleasing to the eye, and just like any of the other patterns, it was beautiful.

Just like her.

When the card finished, Redee came down, seeming to glow a bit brighter. "So? What did you think?"

Somebody chuckled, her lovesick heart skipping a beat as she looked upon the enigma of a goddess.

"I love it."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. Brinn was on her way home from Pasuteru's penthouse, seeing as they both had the time to hang out and create small little magic skits for the maid cafe.

Brinn may not have been working there anymore, but she could still help as an outside source, and that's exactly what she had been doing. Helping her out was the least she could do for her troubles.

When she got home, she saw a fancy Mayakovsky, wearing some sort of slacks and a nice button up shirt.

"Hello my dear. Welcome home." He said, snapping a red rose into her hand.

Brinn had no idea on how to look to this. "Uhh… Maya? What's going on here? Is there some sort of prank I'm about to be pulled into?" She looked around for anything and everything that might look like it didn't belong.

"Nope. I just wanted to give you a gift when you got home."

"If the gift is you, then I'll have to pass. I'm still sore from last night. And besides," Brinn pecked him on the cheek. "You being here is a gift enough for me."

Maya's face flushed a bit. "Well, that's quite kind of you. Now that this bit is over with…" He snapped his fingers again and changed into a robe meant for those with magic, and a wizard hat. "I've been meaning to ask you. I've got something to do on another dimension, and I was hoping that you would come with me?"

"Uh.. Sure. Just let me get changed." 

A moment later, Brinn came out in a nice yellow dress to match her eyes, and her hair was put up in a ponytail. "Ready?"

"We're already there." He said. Sure enough, the place they were outside of looked like that same multi-dimensional restaurant where Brinn met Reimu and Marisa.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to get one more thing." With that, Maya disappeared. Brinn simply shook her head and opened the doors to the restaurant.

But when she opened the door, it was nothing but darkness.

The second she tried to turn around, she seemed to be in a void. Great. Brinn wandered further in, calling Mayakovsky's name every so often.

"Maya? Maya, where the fuck are you?"

All of a sudden, a small blue flicker of light shine it's way through the darkness. It motioned for her to follow, and she did.

It led her to a small patch of grass with a blanket and some small little yellow flickers of light surrounding it. Above it all seemed to be a starry night sky. She stood on the blanket and looked up.

"Woah."

"Woah is right, my dear."

Brinn whipped around to see Maya, still in his wizarding outfit, and seemed to light up a bit more than usual.

"Maya? What's going on?"

"Well, it's something I made for you. Because… because…"

He took a deep breath, and held her hands in his.

"Brinn Aclove. When I first met you, I saw you as just another fool. Someone to get a reaction out of. Someone to entertain to. However, when I saw you with that bow for the first time, trying out the new string I had gotten you, I started to fall in love with you. You made my heart skip seeing you so happy, and seeing you out of your shell, if only for a moment. As I began to talk with you more, I knew that I loved you then, and even love you now. When you fell into that coma, I was there. When you took out your own life force to help someone, I was there. When we fought Green Leader, I was there. When you went down into the caves, and we came to rescue you, I was there. When Neem came around, I was there. When Elizia Liebe entered our lives, I was there. And you know what I was thinking each time? "How could you be so perfect?" You are one of a kind, and it shows, and whether or not I talk to Elizia or Brinn, I will still love you. Forever and always. Even if you have a shorter lifespan, I will make sure it is the greatest lifespan you will have ever lived."

Maya got down on one knee, and he recited the words he had always wanted to say. The battles, the smiles, the kisses, the heartbreaks. It all built up to this moment.

"Brinn Aclove,"

He opened a small velvet box, holding a diamond encrusted ring within, and smiled.

"Will you make the me the happiest man in the universe, and be by my side so long as we live?"

_"Will you marry me?"_

Brinn's eyes were watering as she stood there, a hand clapped over her mouth.

"I.." She croaked, and Maya's heart fell.

"Is it too soon? I understand if that is the case-"

"You idiot."

Maya felt Brinn's lips on his as tears fell down both of their cheeks.

"Who wouldn't want to marry you?"

Maya stood in disbelief. "So, it's a yes?"

Brinn smiled, tears of joy running down her face wildly. "Yes. I will marry you."

Mayakovsky put the ring on her and scooped her up in his arms, the both of them laughing the night in pure joy for being with each other.

And, out of the corner of his eye, Maya saw a comet fly by, but found no need for it.

His wish had already come true.


	4. A Heart to Heart with a Heartless. (No, This Isn't a Kingdom Hearts Reference.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for a wedding is hard.

Many days had passed since the proposal, and Brinn was just as estatic as ever. According to Mayakovsky, the wedding was to be held two weeks from then, which already stressed her out enough, but since they could just use magic to get as much done, it wasn't too much of an issue.

Regardless, she had told everyone that she could, including but not limited to: Tord, Edd, Pasuteru, Reimu, Marisa, Tolvis, and Aldin. Everyone's reactions were the same, save for Tord and Edd, who knew that this had happened since they helped Maya out.

"Wait WHAT!? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO MAYAKOVSKY?" Tolvis would shout, and a small "quiet, babe." Was heard in the back. Brinn laughed. "Yep. Pretty crazy, right?"

"Crazy is an understatement. You're marrying the guy that can literally hop dimensions at will."

"Fair enough."

"So, when's the wedding?" Aldin asked.

"About a week from now."

"Jeez." Tolvis chimed in. "That's not very long. Have you gone dress shopping, or even set up a venue?"

"Nope. I was planning to do that today. And remember that we have magic, so we can do a lot of things that normal people can't do, like set up a wedding two weeks after the proposal."

"Very true. Aldin, do you remember when we got married? That didn't take long for us either."

A sigh was heard on the other end of the line. "I guess you're right. Just don't stress yourself out, Brinn. And keep Elizia under control. We don't need her to come in and ruin the wedding for everyone."

Another soft giggle, but this one being more hesitant. "I'll tell her the rules. She might pop in for vows or something, but I don't think she wants to be a part of this. As she would put it, "It's a waste of time." Or so to speak."

"Alrighty. Welp, we're going to pack bags and head over there in a couple days. I'm assuming you're going to have a hotel booked?" Aldin asked.

"Maya took care of that. I told him no magic for that one."

"Good. We'll see you in a couple days!"

The phone was hung up, and Brinn hung in silence, a wave of uncertainty washing over her.

"At least you got one thing right." The fact that I think that weddings are a waste of time is true.

"I was waiting for you to say something." Brinn said, Elizia making her entrance in her.. their mind.

"I already know the rules. No need to walk me through them. I'm not stupid. I can't say the same for you."

"Whatever you want to believe, edgelord." Brinn pulled up a dress shop on her phone, getting directions to it.

"Brinn, what are you going to do about me when you die?"

Brinn froze in her tracks, sighing. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I don't want to wait 16 years just to see what will happen. What is your plan? What will happen to me?"

Brinn's face darkened. "I don't know."

Silence filled the room once more, before Elizia broke it. "Things would be much easier if you just asked NerdBoy to separate us."

"We've talked about this. I don't trust you enough to go out into the world and not destroy everything."

A moment.

"But, if you prove to me over the course of my last years that you won't be destructive, I'll ask Tord to do so. I'll probably let you go right before I die."

"If that is the case, then I await the day you perish with hopeful, baited breath."

A sigh escapes her as she finishes texting someone and grabs her keys to head to the location. 

"I know."

* * *

Puppie decided to be a wedding dress store councilor today. Not that anyone could stop her. 

Demoman was with Mayakovsky for today. Seeing as Demoman was going to be the one to marry the two of them, just like he did with Tord and Edd. Somebody was wandering around somewhere, and Redee was in another part of the universe, dealing with a system collapse somewhere in the A sector. Even to this day, Puppie had no clue as to how Redee split up the universe, and now matter how hard the goddess tried, Puppie was too lost in her own work to learn it.

A smirk appeared on Puppie's face as she remembered what had happened when Somebody and Redee got home, with Redee going to the system collapse immediately after she got home, and Somebody hiding away in her room

She remembered knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Somebody's voice rang out in the room.

"It's me, dumbass. Open the door."

The door had opened after moment, and Puppie came in, smirking. "So? How did it go?"

"She misunderstood completely."

Puppie raised an eyebrow. "How so? Did you tell her how you felt?"

Somebody was silent. A lightbulb went off in her head.

"You bitched out."

Somebody whipped around. "No! I just couldn't get my words out."

Puppie erupted into laughter. "Oh… Oh stars! You really are an idiot!" Somebody's face went red with embarrassment.

The purple haired girl patted her shoulder. "Sorry. You should really get some confidence. Tell you what, I'll help you out if you need it."

A sigh. "Thanks, dumbass."

"Anytime, dumbass."

A ring at the store entrance snapped her out of her reverie, and looked to the small group that consisted of Brinn, Missy, and Cassandra.

"I'm telling you, we're going to get you the best dress you've ever seen. Just you wait." Cassandra said, with Missy nodding behind.

Time to get into character.

Puppie smiled to the group. "Welcome. Have you set up an appointment?"

Brinn nodded. "Yes, I have, and I have a plus 2."

"Great! Just follow me!"

Puppie led the group to the back, where the dresses lined up, and Brinn changed into a silk robe, as per bridal custom.

As Puppie led Brinn around to look at dresses, Cassandra and Missy talked in the lobby, waiting for their friend.

"So," Cassandra started. "You run a maid cafe?"

"I do. It's quite the hassle. Brinn used to work for me for a bit. It's a shame what happened. She was really good at the sadist character."

"I bet. Brinn's good at acting. She's also an amazing dancer. Have you seen her do any sort of ballet?"

Missy shook her head. "No. Now that you say it, I'm interested in seeing that."

"When Brinn and I went on a mission together, it required one to fill in for a dance, and Brinn was the one to perform while I did the dirty work. Brinn had to learn ballet in less than a week. Pretty crazy, right?"

"For sure. And, just to get something straight, you and Brinn dated?"

"Just for a bit, yeah. To be honest, the birdbrain and I had no clue what we were doing."

"Fair enough."

"I heard that you two were talking shit about me." Brinn emerged with a plethora of white and off white dresses in her arms.

The both of them laughed, with Cassandra speaking up first. "Who wouldn't?"

"I'm going to beat your ass after this." Brinn sighed.

The darker skinned brunette smirked. "Kinky."

"Shut up, Cassandra."

After that, Brinn tried on dresses for them, going from super skin-tight dresses, to extremely poofy dresses, and everything in between. None of them seemed to work.

After what felt like forever, Brinn spotted a dress out of the corner of her eye and put it on, feeling the most confident in her desision. She came out and even Missy teared up, all of them agreeing that it was the perfect dress.

The wedding day couldn't come any sooner.


	5. Happiest Day. (And an Absolutely Stupid Night.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are cool. They are also pretty emotional.
> 
> Well, they can be.

The day had arrived.

Wedding day.

Everyone was hustling and bustling to get themselves ready, with the hour slowly approaching. Brinn and Edd had already done their dancing session before she had to go get ready, and everyone else had started to make their way to the location of the ceremony.

It was a small area within a dip in the ground, holding a huge willow tree that hung over the surrounding area. It had pathways made of wood, and rushing water surrounding underneath. The area was covered in purples and blues naturally, and it was gorgeous.

Some of the guests had already arrived, chatting with each other and making new friends. Reimu and Marisa were talking to Missy, and Tord and Edd were chatting with Cassandra.

"Man, you should have seen her when she had no experience with talking to people. All she knew was that clan and that's it. To get her to say anything to anyone was a challenge on its own." Cassandra sighed, remembering her past that she had with Brinn.

"And now, she's the tsundere we all know and love." Tord chuckled, Edd wrapped in his arms, despite being shorter.

"Yep. It's fun getting her flustered now. Might try to get some bi panic rolling when we do the party at the venue." She laughed. Tord and Edd looked in confusion.

"Wait, Brinn's bisexual?" Edd said.

"Yep. She and I used to date."

Tord whistled and Edd just sat there, thinking a bit. "You know, that actually makes sense. She freaked out over Maya wearing a skirt."

"That, and she's just a fan of cross dressing. Ask her about it when you can. Trust me." Cassandra winked, knowing the chaos that would ensue.

Just then, Tolvis and Aldin came rushing in, looking very exhausted. "Are we late?"

"Nope! Come join the party. The groom hasn't even gotten here yet." Cassandra yelled.

Meanwhile, Missy sighed while talking to the duo from Gensokyo.

"All of this dimension stuff is too much for me to handle."

"It can be." Reimu shrugged.

"Yeah. It was hard for us in the beginning too, da ze~!" Said an enthusiastic Marisa.

"For you. Not us." The red white said calmly.

"That's a load of crap! You had to hold me each night after Mayakovsky came by and caused the Dimension Incident!" To this, Reimu only rolled her eyes.

Not long after, Demoman and Mayakovsky came into the scene, and with them, Muma, Puppie and Somebody came with, silently slipping into one of the seats in the back. Puppie and Somebody were invisible to them, but Demoman and Muma were not. Demoman and Maya got up to the front, with Maya looking a bit nervous. Everyone took that as a sign that it was almost time, and sat in their seats.

"You better not get cold feet now, lad." Demoman whispered to the nervous groom.

"No. I wouldn't do that." Maya said, sounding a bit annoyed at that idea. In the same sense, he was worried that maybe Brinn would do that. Maybe she wasn't ready? Maybe the wound from before was still fresh-

"Here we go." Demoman whispered.

No time to think about that now.

Everyone within the seats stood up, turning around and looking at the woman in white that had just pushed back the Willow's leaves, and Mayakovsky looked to his soon to be wife, admiring her in all of her divinity.

Brinn wore a lace halter top, A-line up-down off white dress with small white flowers on the hip, carrying a translucent bow and ribbon. It had the perfect mix of subtle skin-tight and poof, which could be seen with the difference in torso and skirt type. The dress had a small train to it, and the veil came down to where her lower back would be, in front of her face. The veil's crown was made up of small white flowers, and the bouquet that she held was a mix of yellow and lavender flowers.

But the best part about her outfit was her smile.

Through the veil, he could see her smile, as real as it could be, and he swore that the rings in her eyes had been shining brighter than he had ever seen them. The subtle blush and brightened face from all of the small lights that hung around them seemed to be the brightest they've ever been.

Even in his tuxedo, he felt outdressed, but in a good way.

He couldn't help but smile back with the same intensity.

As she made her slow walk down the makeshift asile, she could see everyone staring at her with their smiles. She could see Reimu and Marisa giving her a thumbs up. She could see Tolvis and Aldin crying their eyes out. She could see Tord and Edd looking the happiest they had been in a while.

And then there was Mayakovsky.

He seemed to have tears developing in his eyes, but they were tears of joy. She also had them, even without realizing. They were both filled with happiness that no one could compare to when considering that day.

As she stood next to Maya, who moved the veil that had covered her face, the both of them turned to face Demoman, who began speaking.

"Alright lads, let's get this over with. We're all here today to celebrate the marriage of Brinn Aclove and Mayakovsky Mayakovsky. Which, by the way, lass, you signed the papers so that Mayakovsky could adopt your last name?"

"I did." Brinn chuckled, looking at Maya’s jokingly hurt face.

"Thank fuck. Maya, I love you man, but there would be no way in fuck I would be able to take you and the lass seriously with a last name like yours.” A chuckle erupted from everyone.

“Now, is there anyone that wants to fuck up the ceremony and object to the marriage?”

No one said a word.

“Great. Thanks, lads.” Demoman summoned a mug of beer and took a sip. “I’m just going to skip over all of the boring shit and get to the important part. Turn to look at each other, now.”

Brinn and Maya did just that, smiling and blushing at each other’s appearance, which they knew was their best.

“Do you, Mayakovsky, take Brinn to be your beloved and loving wife, so long as you and the lass love and care for each other?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Brinn, take Mayakovsky to be your beloved and loving husband, so long as you and the lad love and care for each other?”

“I do.”

“Bring in the rings, then.”

Muma swooped in, carrying two rings that held a purple and yellow gem, one gem on one ring, and the other vice versa. The purple one went on Brinn’s finger, and the yellow one went on Maya’s. Muma perched herself on Demoman’s shoulder. Her existence alerted Edd and Tord, who remembered the owl’s appearance in the Second Incident.

Why was she here?

“On behalf of me, the Hammer of Justice, and a god, I now pronounce ye married lasses. Make out or whatever.” Demoman said as he took another sip of beer.

Brinn and Maya closed in on each other, but before the two could lock lips, Brinn tripped him and made him fall into her arms, dipping him before kissing him firmly. Maya accepted this fate. At this, the crowd went wild, with Cassandra practically screaming at her ex (in a good way.) for her amazing feat.

And so the ceremony ended, and the party began.

For the party, it was to take place in the hotel’s venue, where everyone would be able to go straight to sleep if they needed to. The hotel was littered with people that came from different dimensions, thanks to Maya. The entire celebration was filled with dancing, laughter, and other wonderful things. All in celebration of the new Mr. and Mrs. Aclove.

By one of the tables Tord and Edd sat, with both of them still thinking hard on the bird they had seen. Brinn noticed them just sitting there, and decided to go over to them.

“Hey you two. What’s going on?”

Edd perked up first. “Oh! Brinn! Congratulations to you and Maya. We were… thinking, I guess.”

“Thank you. And thinking about what?”

“The bird.” Tord said.

“The bird? You mean the one on the Demoman’s shoulder?” Brinn started to get a bit concerned too.

“Yeah. That one.” The honey haired male stuffed his hands in his front slack pockets.

“Doesn’t it seem… familiar?” Edd spoke.

“Yeah, it does.” Brinn said. “The one that tried to stop me during… that thing. Right?”

“Yep.” Tord added on. “There’s something with that bird, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Maybe Demoman has it as a familiar?”

“I don’t think so, Brinn.” Edd shook his head. “But I’ve had a theory. We know that Demoman is a god, right? The bird seems to always watch over him, I’ve seen it out of the corner of my eye every time Demoman is around. What if Demoman isn’t the only god?  _ What if there’s more, higher up than him? _ ” 

Tord and Brinn looked at each other, but before anyone could say anything, Brinn got called. “Give me just a second.” She said.

“Wait, before you go, I have to ask something of you, Brinn.” Tord piped up, earning a head tilt from the ashy haired female.

“I heard you like cross-dressing from someone. Is that true?”

Brinn’s face went dark red before it clicked as to who said that. “G-give me just a second.”

**“CASSANDRA!!”**

A distant “shit.” was heard, and Brinn stormed off to find her, leaving the two homos laughing their asses off.

* * *

The part had just ended, and everyone had gone to their respective sleeping areas, with the gods going back home.

Within the house, there felt a dark and looming presence, but couldn’t figure out what it could have been, and the gods became on high alert. Redee was supposed to be home, right? What’s going on?

Somebody was the most worried, and checked Redee’s room first. To her relief, Redee was within, but that moment of relief faded into dread as Redee looked to Somebody with the most horror in her face that she had ever seen.

“Redee? What’s going on?”

Somebody looked behind Redee and saw that the closet was open. All of the color drained from her face, and her suspicions were confirmed true as Redee finished her thoughts.

“The body.  _ It’s gone, _ ”


	6. Shenanigans in Bed. (Get Your Head Out of the Gutter, Pervert.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redee is oblivious, and Somebody is horny.

Beyond Earth, anomalies sprang to life, littering the universe with it's malignant behavior, and causing areas to become unstable.

And Redee was trying to fix it all.

It had been a week after the wedding and when the body went missing, and the poor goddess was attempting to fix every single mistake. She had to split herself up and had to do most of the work from home, but if a problem got terribly bad, she would go in person, and it would happen more times a day than you think. She would always have about 7 or more cyan screens floating around her at any time, and the gods were getting significantly worried for her mental state.

Specifically Somebody.

Somebody had no hand in this tomfoolery, and that's what scared her the most. She would send both of her familiars to scout the area, but nothing would come up.

At this point in time, Somebody was sitting on a couch, looking through one of her red bubbles, investigating Brinn, who was in Reimu and Marisa's dimension at that moment.

Redee burst out of her room, scaring Somebody.

"Jeez, Redee. No need to-"

She stopped talking when she saw how bad Redee looked. Messy hair, eyes had lost their shine, screens still following her, and the red girl swore she saw dark circles under her eyes. More importantly, she looked lost.

"Holy shit. Redee are you okay?"

Redee said nothing and turned back around into her room, closing it behind her.

Somebody shot up and went into Redee's room without a second thought. The woman she loved was in trouble, and she wouldn't just sit around for this.

Redee had already say back down and began taping on multiple screens, staying hyper focused on each one, and mumbled to herself.

"Hey! Redee! You need to stop."

"I can't."

"Wha- Bullshit. You can take a small break. Just go lay down or something."

"Goddesses don't need sleep, and besides, if I took a break, the universe could collapse. Not to mention that the body is gone, and whoever has it could possibly destroy everything we built."

A sigh escaped from her mouth. "Then get someone else to do it."

Redee took this moment to look at Somebody dead in the eyes. The girl in cyan looked near desolate. "Who?"

"Puppie or Demoman. Hell, even I would do it. You need a break."

"No. None of you understand what I am doing." Redee went back to the screens.

"Then teach us."

"No time anymore."

"Make time. Have Puppie stop it or something."

"The anomaly might be able to go through even stopped time."

Now Redee was making excuses. Somebody got a bit upset at this. "Fucking- Redee. You are in the worst state I've ever seen you in. You need to step away."

"My state does not matter if the universe is on the line." The goddess, too, got a bit pissy, raising her voice.

"Hell yes it does! The universe doesn't function well if you aren't you!"

"Somebody, I am still myself."

"That's not what I meant."

Redee stood from her position, looking at the red girl with anger and annoyance. "Then what did you mean? Should I stop caring for this universe that we built just because I'm a little bit tired?"

Somebody started to shrink a bit. "N-No, that's not-"

"Should I pause everything I'm doing, knowing that someone has something that could destroy everything we know and love?"

"No, I-"

"Should I drop everything and risk you possibly dying-"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, REDEE!"

Silence drifted between them, Both of the goddesses' faces red, not with anger, but with the energy of being flustered. Somebody's was encrimsoned more that Redee's was, but even she could notice that lingering color of the cyan one's face.

"I.. well.." Redee started, but after a sigh, she spoke. "I don't want to make you worry anymore. I shall pause time for just a moment. Hold my hand." Redee put out her hand, and Somebody took it, not wanting to look at Redee's face in case she saw the blush within the dark room like she could see Redee's.

In a quick moment, everything around them stopped. "Now absolutely everything except for you and I should be frozen. Even Puppie."

Redee walked over to a corner of her room and waved a hand, with another little room being opened up. It contained a bed that had white and light cyan sheets and pillows.

The cyan girl then snapped her fingers and got into a small spaghetti strap shirt and athletic shorts. Her pajamas, apparently.

She then turned to Somebody. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

It took her a moment to process this new info, but when she did, her face exploded with color.

"Wait what?! W-why am I-"

"You were the one to suggest it, and I don't remember how to sleep. I just know it involved a bed. You will help me to sleep if you think it will help."

Somebody had to take a moment to let her gay ass heart recooperate before speaking. She wasn't asking for  _ that. _ "S-sure!"

Somebody made sure to tick her in night and tight before sighing. "Now all you gotta do is close your eyes and think of nothing."

"Easy enough."

As Somebody walked away, Redee sat up. "Where are you going? I thought you would sleep here as well."

Oh.

_ "Calm your tits, Somebody. Maybe you heard that wrong?" _

"W-what?" The crimson goddess would ask.

"Sleep with me."

_ "Oh.  _ **_Oh no._ ** _ " _

Somebody was about to freak the hell out, but remembered that Redee was just asking to lay with her, not  **that** thing. Fucking gay horny bitch.

She gulped and made her way over, climbing onto the bed and laying besides Redee, who was looking at her. "This is fun, isn't it?"

Somebody's face was completely red. "Yep." She croaked.

"Are you well? You don't look well."

"I'm fine." She laughed. "Just sleep. Then, we can unfreeze time again."

"Alright." With that, Redee turned over to the other side, her back facing Somebody.

After a while, not being able to sleep, Redee felt arms curl around her waist. She whispered Somebody's real name to her, but no response. It seemed that she was already asleep.

Redee could admit that she relaxed a bit under her touch, and after snuggling a bit closer to Somebody, she drifted off to sleep as well. In the back of her mind, she questioned why she was so calm about this, why Somebody made her feel safer…

But she couldn't find the answer, despite the answer being right under her nose.


	7. Making Plans. (And Allies Too.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd gets a message, Redee makes a plan, and someone gains some new friends.

Edd looked at the feather in curiosity, twisting the silver glinted item within his hand. Since the wedding day, when he saw the bird once more, he began to question the feather's origins, and why it was with him.

Many thoughts had gone through his head, ones that he could immediately deduct. For one, the feather in his hand definitely belonged to the bird, for they were both the same color, and the same glimmer. Another one was that the bird was something else in the sense that the bird wasn't magic, but still radiated some sort of powerful aura.

He had checked in with Maya to confirm this, since Brinn wasn't feeling good that day. According to him, it was in no way magic, but was still very powerful.

His thoughts kept trailing on before he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said.

Nothing happened.

"Come in!" He said a bit louder.

Once again, the door didn't open.

Edd walked over and opened the door himself, but found nothing but a small note.

The brunette looked around for anyone who could be the sender, but found nothing after a while, took the note, and closed the door.

When inside, he opened the note and read it.

"Edd,

It's been a long time, hasn't it? The world seems to be just the way I remember it before everything for me collapsed into nothing but ash. Such a disapointment. Don't worry though. Soon, I'll bring back some old friends of yours, and maybe then you, and your friends can see what will be the final moments of everything you know. This universe will change until nothing remains. I promise you that. Feel free to share this message, for I know that at least one entity knows that I have found what I needed. The change will come soon. Be prepared.

-A friend."

Edd's face went pale as he read this. The note said that he could share it with his friends, but he didn't want to. Then again, this was something that would change the universe, more likely in a bad way, so it would be better if he did.

…

Maybe tomorrow. After all, no one was home, and one person didn't feel good, so he would test the waters tomorrow.

If only he knew how big of a mistake that was.

* * *

Redee sat in a bundle of nerves as she looked across the room full of other gods and deities that looked over universes, with the exception of Yukari, who was simply a placeholder for whoever the fuck was supposed to be the main god of her universe.

"Alright everyone." A man with white hair and a white beard spoke. He had whited out eyes, and a robe of pure white. "Let us begin." He sat down in the chair across the entire table, and got out a scroll of parchment. "What are the conditions of everyone's respective universes?"

A pink haired girl with yellow eyes and a white dress, who Redee knew as Mado-Kami, spoke up first. "Everyone is safe and sound, and there are no witches that can set the universe in danger."

"We've had some system collapses, but nothing that could cause the entire universe to crumble." Said a man with dark features and a halo.

Redee stayed quiet as she thought of how to say what had happened, and with the amount of collapses she has had. Eventually, all heads turned to her. The white haired man spoke. "You have been awfully quiet, Redee. Is there something you need to inform us about?"

"Yes. I do." Redee rose from her seat and pulled up a cyan screen of her own, making it big enough so that everyone could see it. "My universe has been going through many system collapses, sector breaks, and world ending scenarios. I have had to fix every single one, and it has only been recently that they had even slowed down in the slightest."

"Do you know the cause?" Yukari spoke up.

"I do."

"As of 10/10/2020 AD Era, the body of Calamity Janet has gone missing from it's holding place." 

A picture of him popped up onto her screen. Shocked murmurs echoed throughout the room. "I have many reason to believe that he has regained his body, and has become more powerful than ever. Enough to shatter my universe, and to continue to destroy many others until there is nothing left."

"Alright then. Redee, what do you propose we do about this? It is only affecting your universe at this moment in time."

"You are correct. Only mine. In eons past, universes have tried to handle themselves when it came to that chaotic being, and every time, they have failed. I believe the best course of action is to round up as many people from different universes to take down this malignant parasite."

Mado-Kami spoke up. "But couldn't this be more risky? If we were to fail, he would take in multiple universes at once, rendering him unstoppable."

"That's why we need to be careful, and we need to gain the best of the best. He might have an army, so we need to get one of our own, or else everything will become no more. Even nothing will cease. As of today, I have not been able to trace any sort of source code that could wipe him from existence, but I know that there is a way if we can get close to him. What say all?"

The group of deities looked around, the large mass of uncertainty hanging over them like stormy clouds.

Then, Yukari stood. "I believe it should be in our best efforts to thwart off anything that could affect our own universes, even if it doesn't affect us now. If we all team up, we will have a good chance of defeating him. All we need is to get close, no? I stand for the Eastern Story Universe when I say that I will team up with your universe."

A child with a goldenrod complexion and a blue and purple striped sweater stood on their chair and held a thumbs up.

"Though I will go alone, I will assist you." Mado-Kami said, standing.

Many other gods stood from their seats, but a majority stayed seated, shaking their heads at this.

The white haired god sighed. "I will not let my universe participate in this. However, despite me believing that this is suicide, I wish you all the best of luck in defeating our common enemy."

Redee nodded, and looked to the rest of the group. "To those that stood, meet me in my universe, the Broken World Universe, at my house in two days time. I will give you all directions after the meeting." Those that stood, nodded.

"With that out of the way, is there anything else that needs to be said."

No one said a word.

"With that, the meeting has been adjourned."

* * *

Within the depths of the void, Green Leader and Neem were playing Chopsticks, focused on their hand game a little too much.

Green tapped a hand on his own, switching the numbers held on each.

"That's fucking cheating." Neem spat.

"Not if there aren't any rules about it." Green smirked.

Just then, a rip in the void appeared, and someone stepped through. A man with various scars and wearing a pig mask stood in front of it, menacingly.

Green and Neem looked at each other, then looked back. "Who the fuck are you?" Neem spoke up.

"My actual name isn't important. You can call me "Calamity Janet." He said. "I have come to recruit you two for my plans."

"Plans? What's in it for us? What is your goal?" Green spoke.

The pig faced man laughed. "My plan is to destroy everything and everyone. In order to do so, I absorb the power of my enemies as soon as they perish. I have destroyed countless universes, and as such, I have power to spare. I believe gaining an army, much like yours Eddison, would benefit me greatly. I would be giving you freedom and and unthinkable power, and in return, you would be working for me."

"What if we don't want to?" Neem said.

"Ah, but here's the thing. You don't have a choice."

Both of them looked to each other, and back to the pig faced man. "Can we at least see your face. There is no way in hell we can take you seriously like that."

"My bad. Here." When the Shadow Man took off his pig mask, it revealed a man with white, short hair, and grey eyes. He had many scars on his face as well. "I should have done this from the beginning. Now," He held out a hand. "We will be going. My plans wait for no one."

With that, Green and Neem walked out of the void with him, leaving the empty space empty once again, with the foreshadowing nothingness becoming stiller than the dead.

The end was coming.


	8. The Realization. (Starring Somebody, the Eavesdropper.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody decides to do some snooping, and Redee makes a discovery that others had already made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T UPLOAD ON TIME FUCK-
> 
> I'll try to get another chapter up today to make up for my missed day, but I most likely will not, seeing as these chapters are still pretty big in the plot aspect. I still want to keep you guys on the balls of your feet.
> 
> Perhaps I should start uploading one at a time now.
> 
> ...
> 
> I think I will do that.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Two days had come and gone, and the gods that had volunteered to help Redee had come to meet at the house. The diversity of gods had ranged from a literal child to a being that almost couldn't even fit in the house.

And Somebody wasn't too keen on visitors today.

Redee had invited her to join the conversation, saying that it was about something important, but Somebody passed on it. "Not one for boring meetings. You go have fun." She would say.

Internally, she cursed herself for not going, for Redee's somberly dissapointed face made her get a bit nauseous from the guilt. Even so, nothing she could do now. To avoid any of that divine mess, she went outside for a walk.

The day was young and she was not, but she would be willing to play that part. She didn't need to be reminded that she had existed since the dawn of everything. It just made her feel old.

To make up for that, she decided to go shopping for a bit. Get some new clothes, buy useless shit, go interact with humans, cause innocent havoc. You know. The usual.

While doing so, she encountered a small necklace that held an angel's wing on it's chain, and it reminded her of Redee. Without hesitation, she bought the trinket, and saved it for a rainy day.

The one place she wanted to go to was, of course, Hot Topic, simply because their style of clothing was one of the various alleys that fit Somebody. She saw new hoodies, leggings, kneesocks, t-shirts, undershirts, and other cute clothes that she wanted to try out.

At some point, before she exited the area, she spotted Tord and Edd, looking through the racks of the hoodie section, and seeming to be on deep discussion. "Huh. Kinda curious… what are they up to?"

Somebody snuck up to hearing range, making sure she wouldn't be caught, and listened in.

"...ave to tell everyone. There is no reason we should be keeping this a secret. Didn't it have to do with the universe?" Tord said, hushed.

This sparked a more serious train of thought.  _ "Something that had to do with the universe? Just what have I missed?" _ Somebody listened closely.

"Yes, but we don't want to worry everyone."

"This is something to get worried about. If this person really wants the universe to change in what seems to be a bad way, then we need to alert everyone."

"But when can we? Brinn's still sick and Maya is  _ worried _ sick about her. Selena won't pick up the phone and Marcus and Tori are in another dimension."

A sigh escaped the honey haired man. "Well, we have to tell someone. Maya might be our best bet. What about that whole feather thing?"

_ "Feather thing?" _

"Still no clue. Mayakovsky can't get in touch with Demoman anymore, so no leads there." Edd said.

_ "Wait… are they talking about Muma? Did Muma drop a feather? Does Redee know about this?" _

Somebody, in her thoughts, accidentally dropped a box, alerting the homosexuals to her position. So much for stealth. 

"We should probably head back." Tord said, keeping an eye on where the noise came from. Edd nodded, and they began to move again. Somebody took this as a sign to get the fuck out of there, and headed to the checkout, blending in like nothing ever happened.

But the words from before kept swirling in her head. Maybe some coffee would do her some good…

* * *

The meeting ended relatively quickly. The gods made plans to contact each other, should the Calamity attack, using a system of universal ley lines. None would cross over, and only the gods would see and hear them. After that, it was all chit chat.

A conversation came about between Redee and Yukari. 

"So." Yukari said. "Since all of this has arisen, I will have to talk to the Dragon God within my universe. She is the one getting all of the information, and she will need to know about all of this. Not that she will have a say in it, but she will most likely agree. I say that is a good excuse to visit my universe again."

"Oh? Do you miss me already?" Redee smirked.

"More like the residents do. I will admit, you are a very interesting person to talk to, and an even more interesting person to dodge danmaku with."

"I have my ways. I can visit for a bit at your universe if you so wish." She giggled.

By now, any of the other gods that were at the meeting had left, and only Yukari remained. Puppie and Demoman had entered the area, waving hello to the youkai sage.

"Well, now that everyone has fled the scene, I must ask. How is it going with Somebody?"

Redee cocked her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"The relationship. How is it going?"

"Oh! Well, the relationship is the same as ever. We are friends still. No fights have come between us, if that is what you meant."

Yukari nearly facepalmed, but Puppie and Demoman did it for her. "Redee, I must know this. Do you love Somebody?"

"Of course I do. I love her like I love everything in my universe."

"That's not what I meant. I meant do you like her. Romanticly. As if, you would be her lover."

Redee's face got red for a moment, but it faded to a lighter pink. "W-what? Why would I- How would I know if I appreciated her like that?"

Puppie slid over, chiming into the conversation at hand, and whispered in Yukari's ear. "She's a bit of an idiot when it comes to this kind of stuff. We've been trying to make her realize it for centuries."

"I can see that." Yukari whispered back.

"I'll use the same questions I asked myself for Yuyuko. First, do you care for her?"

"Of course I do! That's a ridiculous question."

"Alright. Then, do you ever get the urge to hold her hand, hug her, cuddle her, maybe even kiss her?"

Redee thought about it all, remembering how she wanted to stay in Somebody's arms when she forced her to go to sleep, how she enjoyed holding her hand when she led her places, and how she wanted to make sure she would be emotionally stable one night, and wanted to hug her to make that pain go away.

But the thought of kissing Somebody lingered.

In order to give a Goddess's Gift, she had to kiss the top of someone's head. She would give Somebody one every now and again, but to let those lips travel down until one pair of lips was met with two… it was… appealing.

"I-I do." She answered hesitantly.

"Finally, would you be willing to protect her until the end of time."

"Of course. She's one of the greatest people I've ever met. She helped me with the creation of my universe, and she is kind, and creative, and caring and…"

"And?"

The realization hit Redee like a freight train, her eyes widening and her face gaining color.

"...oh dear."

**_She was in love with Somebody._ **

Yukari smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, she is oblivious no more."

"About time, lass." Demoman patted her on the back, with Puppie trailing behind. 

"Yeah. Took you how long?" She quipped.

Redee stood up suddenly. "Please excuse me. I must head off to my room. Feel free to stay as long as you would like." With that, she took her new found knowledge and scurried off to her room, with looks of concern and of knowledge behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, Redee's thoughts swirled around, repeating nothing but the same words. 

_ "You are in love with Somebody." _

_ "You are in love with Somebody." _

_ "You are in love with Somebody." _

"Oh dear… oh dear oh dear oh dear…" She muttered.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the room around her shifting into something much darker.

It wasn't until the shift was completed that she looked up and around. She could feel the chaotic and raw energy making her sick. She knew this place all too well. It belonged to  _ him.  _ She turned around to face him, with his mask off, and a malignant smile spread across his scarred and rough face.

"Redee. I was expecting you."

_ Calamity Janet. _


	9. The Beginning of the End of Everything. (Aka, Where the Title Comes to Light.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where things get real.
> 
> Prepare yourself.

Good and Evil.

White and Black.

Goddess and Calamity.

The two stared each other down, watching each movement, each bat of an eye the other made. The air within this new place was thick with impurities.

At some point, Janet cleared his throat. "So, are we going to just stand around and look at each other, or are we going to say something?"

"What do you want from me?" Redee said, calm and collected, but much colder than how she normally spoke. Even Janet could feel the decrease in temperature simply due to her words.

He chuckled. "Straight to the point aren't we? Before that, however," He pulled a bucket of fries chicken from behind him and offered it to Redee. "Want one?"

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." He took a couple bites of some chicken before putting it back behind him, disappearing.

"Now, to answer your question, I simply want to talk. As much as I would love to have a rematch with you, I don't have the time."

"And what's to say you aren't lying? I know what you are capable of, and I will not hesitate to destroy you again."

He shook his head. "The difference between then and now is that we are in  _ my _ dimension, not yours."

"Mine wasn't a dimension."

Janet perked up. "Oh? What was it then?"

"I have no need to answer to you. Now, what did you want to talk about with me?"

Janet grumbled at Redee's diversion of the topic, but kept going regardless. "The fate of your universe. You see, we have different ideas when it comes to that."

"You wish to destroy it so that you can gain all of it's divine power, as well as mine."

"You're right, but you're missing a couple things." He said, smirking.

"And that would be?"

The Calamity chucked for a while. "I know you have gathered up the Divinity Council. You want to band together a group of gods to take me down. That's an honor to me."

"You're sick in the head." Redee's anger started to bubble forth, but it was still not enough to cause her to lash out.

"Thank you. In any case, you know what I want. You know what I want to do, and you know there is no stopping me. However, if you ever want to talk to me, whether it be to fight me or convince me not to harm anyone, then I'll give you this."

He waved a hand, and a small triangular prism came up, glitching out with all of it's impurities. "This is your ticket to my dimension. A one time use. Use it wisely."

Redee stared at the thing that was floating in her hand. "Why do you give me this?"

"I'm simply trying to be nice. Can an embodiment of chaos not have a kind heart."

"You have no heart."

"Ouch. No need to be so cold." He jokingly said.

"If there is nothing else, I would like to go." Redee said, putting the device up in a cyan, translucent box.

"Very well." He sighed. "But before you go, I have to warn you."

Redee raised an eyebrow. "Speak."

_ "When you get back, the caverns of the deaseased will shake, and I will appear. The sky will run crimson, and the world will tremble in fear. You can fight me there, or you can fight me here. Don't keep me waiting, my dear." _

With that, Redee woke up within her room in a cold sweat. The warning swam through her head desperately, and everything that she had just learned about herself was out aside and she slammed the door to her room open.

"Puppie!"

Puppie perked up, concerned. "What's going on?"

"I need you to check the near future. Now." Redee had her halo above her, barely in sight, despite not being in her God form.

Puppie closed her eyes, then reopened them after a bit. "Nothing's wrong with it. Even checked today. Everything is going to be fine. Why? Did something happen?"

Redee started to panic. "Not even your future vision can see it. Where is Somebody?"

"At a coffee shop."

"Get her here now. We've got a big issue on it's way."

Puppie and Demoman looked at each other, and Puppie stood. "I'll get her."

With that, Puppie ran out of the house to fetch the dumbass, and Redee looked to Demoman, who was utterly concerned and confused.

"What's going on, lass?"

Redee sighed. "Demo, I need to put faith in you. Remember when you fought Green Leader and he didn't dissapear? Well, we've got something like that, and it's not going to be as easy to hit him. The end of everything is coming soon if we do not act now."

Demoman's eyes widened, and for once, he seemed to sober up.

"Prepare yourself." Redee said. She too, went outside.

But the ground started to shake, and she knew what was coming next.

* * *

Mayakovsky had been feeding his dragon in another dimension when he received a text from Brinn. He quickly stopped what he was doing and looked at the text, the dragon also looking.

_ "Hey babe. Feeling better today. Going to go sword train with Edd. Love you." _

The dragon looked over at Maya with a satisfied grumble. Maya chuckled.

"Yes, I know. She's amazing isn't she?"

The dragon made another small noise and bumped Maya slightly. 

"You're amazing, too. Don't get jealous." To this, the dragon squinted at him. 

"You wanted to meet her at some point, yeah?" Maya said. The dragon nodded it's head. He pet it on the nose before opening a rift to Brinn's…  _ their _ home. "I'll try to arrange something soon. Be a good girl, okay?"

When Maya got back, he could feel that something was off. Even when he went outside, he could feel something was going to happen, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

Then, the ground shook.

And the first thing that came to mind was Brinn.

_ He had to protect her. _

* * *

Tord had been talking with Missy that day, simply because they had bumped into each other on their way to wherever they were going. Missy had invited Tord to coffee, which he decided to accept. After all, this was one of Brinn's good friends. Might as well get to know her.

"It's hard to get a good workout nowadays for me. I'm always busy with the maid cafe, and that leaves little to no free time. Ever since Brinn left, things have gotten slower however. Perhaps I should try to find another sadistic character."

Tord chuckled. "Well I wish you the best of luck with that. I know finding willing people for those sorts of things is hard."

"Indeed. And what of you? I know you are busy ordering Brinn around now." 

"Yep. I've been keeping a close eye on her. She's climbed up the ranks pretty fast, and has already become one of my most trusted officers."

"She is hard working, I'll give her that." Missy laughed.

"In any case, I might be interested in joining as well when my maid cafe business flops."

Tord perked up. "Oh? What would you be willing to do for us?"

Missy shrugged. "I can handle a gun, but I can also cook pretty well. If you need someone who can do that, I'll join."

"We'll keep that in mind." Tord nodded.

Just then, a purple haired girl, who he recognized as a store clerk, and a lot of other things came running in the door, and ran over to a table that held a girl with brunette locks and red and white clothing. She seemed to be looking at a necklace of sorts before looking up to the purple haired girl. Both Tord and Missy watched them closely.

"She looked frantic." Whispered Missy, to which Tord nodded.

After a bit of whispering on the purple haired girl's side, the brunette's eyes widened and they both shot up to leave in a hurry.

Missy and Tord looked at each other and followed suit, both extremely curious as to what was going on, but as soon as they got outside, the ground below started to shake.

Both the purple haired girl and the brunette looked at each other before running faster, and Missy and Tord could only pay attention to what was causing the shaking.

* * *

Edd and Brinn had been in the caves for a while, training their sword skills in the paradise. 

Once again, Edd had called down, and Brinn pointed her sword at him, signaling the end of the training.

The ashy haired girl sighed and held out a hand for Edd to help him get up. "I'll say, Greenie, you're getting better and better each day."

"It doesn't seem like it. You're still winning."

"Yeah, but you aren't losing as bad anymore. Hell, you've even knocked me down a couple times. That's improvement. Don't sell yourself short." She patted him on the back before summoning her sword away, with Edd doing the same and bringing back the green hard light into the bracelet.

"Well, I'm hungry. Want a bite to eat somewhere?" Brinn asked. Edd nodded his head, also feeling a bit hungry.

With that, they made their way out of the Paradise, and into the park.

But something caught their eye. A purple haired girl and a brunette with red and white clothing running frantically. A bit behind was Tord and Missy, looking concerned.

"What the-"

Them, the ground shook. Scared by this, both Edd and Brinn ran over to Tord and Missy, who had just caught sight of them.

"Guys?! What the hell is going on?" Said Brinn.

Mayakovsky managed to teleport beside everyone, looking worried, and was about to say something when an explosion of debris erupted from the direction of the caves. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the oncoming wave of dust, flying straight at them.

A coughing fit came from the group before the dust cleared.

And in the sky was 3 people.

A man with a pig's mask.

A man with a green overcoat.

And a man with a scar across his face.

Everyone could immediately recognize those faces, save for Missy, who was just downright afraid.

_ Neem, Green Leader, and Calamity Janet. _

The three of them floated down onto the ground, Neem stretching out, Green crossing his arms, and Calamity Janet smiling.

"It's been too long. How about we get started?" He would ask to Green and Neem.

"Fine by me."

"Let us begin."

Calamity Janet took a single step, and the sky turned a crimson red. Their faces illuminated in the new encrimsoned light, malice painted on the faces of the newcomers. They had caught sight of the group ahead, and all of them looked to be pretty pissed.

"Why the fuck are they here?" Neem said to the others. Green shrugged, and Calamity Janet simply smirked. 

" _ She _ must have sent them."

Meanwhile with the group, everyone was terrified. 3 of the people they had fought back were here, and they all seemed to be much more powerful than before. Hell, Neem seemed to have magic now. Tord grabbed a hold of Edd's hand and squeezed it in an attempt to calm him down, whereas Brinn and Maya simply looked at each other before turning back around to the enemies ahead.

"Nobody sent us. We just so happened to be here." Brinn said.

"That's likely, but I would doubt it." Green would say.

"Enough. We don't have time for this. Let's just kill them." Janet said before holding out a hand, and allowing a giant ball of darkness to form. It shot straight to the group at an alarming speed, and, not knowing what else to do, The group braced themselves-

Only to find that nothing hit, despite an explosion being heard.

They all looked up to Janet, but was there wasn't Janet. Someone was in front of them.

The person had a white poofy and long ballgown dress with cyan decals, super long platinum blonde hair, and a halo above her head. She seemed to be floating in front of them, and one could swear there were wings that lit up behind her.

To everyone else, this was a shock, but Edd… Edd knew this person. He had seen her in one of his dreams. The one with cyan screens. She seemed to give off a similar energy to the feather…

"I knew you would come." The Calamity said.

Janet continued to smile, but Neem and Green started to freak out.

"Who the FUCK are you!?" Neem yelled.

The woman's stayed silent.

"Speak, damnit!"

"Enough, Neem." Said Janet, and he took a step forward.

"It didn't take you long to get here. Why the rush?" He shrugged in question.

"You had attempted to hurt my Wonders. I cannot let the death of any more of them be upon mine hands, or yours. Cease at once." The woman boomed. Her voice seemed caring, but cold to the Calamity Janet. Janet started to frown.

"Says the one who has let her people suffer! What do you have to say to that? What will you tell your people about that?"

"I have reduced the suffering as much as I could, but not even I can remove all of the despair in the universe. That is impossible. I think you can realize that."

"Enough! I don't want to talk anymore. The destruction of this universe is eminent."

"I will not allow that." She hissed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Somebody, Puppie, and Demoman came running out, ready to fight alongside the goddess. The other group looked in awe and confusion, and Edd was the one to speak up first, mainly to the goddess protecting them.

"You…"

She turned her head to where her eyes were visible to the group. Her star-like pupils shone bright in the dark sky, and her cyan eyes held kindness and worry.

"I do apologise, Edd, but we can talk at another time. For everyone here, get to the safest place you know, and as quickly as possible. Gather everyone you can. Go! Hurry!"

The group gave a nod, and saw the other 3 gods transform into their own forms, and lined up besides Redee.

"We'll help you hold them off." Somebody said.

Redee's face went red at the sight of Somebody, but shook it off, as there was something more important to focus on.

They all looked to the chaotic trio and readied their weapons, which consisted of a spear for Puppie, a golden mallet for Demoman, a couple guns and tentacle like apendages made of light for Somebody, and a stack of cards holding pretty patterns of light filled "bullets" for Redee, as well as various other weapons in her arsenal.

"Hold them off! Make sure they don't get any closer!"

And the gods advanced on them, the clashing of weapons ringing out into the encrimsoned day.

Within that time, Redee made a mental announcement to all on Earth.

_ "People of this world. We are entering a time of chaos, bloodshed, and uncertainty. I know things may be terrified now, but I promise you, my Wonders, we will prevail. Find the safest place you know. A bunker, a basement, anything that may shelter you from the outside world. Gather as many people as you can. You are stronger in numbers. I will make sure you all are safe through my methods. Please, make haste. The world is ending, but it won't be for long. I promise." _

* * *

The Red Army's underground bunker was filled with various people. People they knew, people they didn't know, people young and old. The original group had managed to stay together, but Brinn and Tord had to help with making room for the Red Army, and instructing them on what to do. 

After a long while, everyone had gotten in, and had been given living quarters. The bunker had locked behind them, and the group could finally rest.

Brinn and Tord collapsed on a couch where the group was staying. The group consisted of Edd, Tord, Brinn, Mayakovsky, Missy, Cassandra, Marcus, Selena, and Ringo. They were all worried and simply in shock from the recent events that had just unfolded.

"What do you think is happening up there?" Selena asked everyone.

Cassandra spoke up. "Fighting, for sure. Whoever those people in white were versus the guys in black. It's a 4 vs 3, so the white clothing people should win. Maybe then this can all be over." 

Tord looked to Edd. "You seemed to know that blonde haired woman. Who is she?"

"I don't know. I only saw her in a dream." Edd said, confused about all of this.

"Great. So we have no idea what's going on, and the world is ending. Fucking fantastic." Brinn spat to herself. The rest didn't try to argue with her. Even they were upset.

Suddenly, a soldier burst in. "Red Leader. 4 people just popped into the lobby. Appeared there after a flash of light. They look… odd."

Everyone within the group followed the soldier to find the 4 that had fought against the Calamity Crew. There was a crowd around them, observing them. The group pushed through, seeing them beat up a bit.

The blonde haired woman looked to the group. "It is quite crowded here, is it not?"

Tord gave no answer to that question. "You four. With us. Now."

"As you wish." 

The 4 followed them into a room, big enough to hold all of them.

It was there, where the questions began.

"Alright." Started Tord. "Just what the hell happened back there? Why are you here? Why did you protect us? Just who are you?!"

The red one spoke first, seeming anxious. "W-well, we are travelers from another dimension, here to save your kind from doom, and-"

The goddess put up a hand. "We shouldn't lie to them. Too much has happened. Besides, they would have found out due to carelessness on my part."

She turned to the group. "My name is Redee. The one in red is Somebody. The one with purple hair is Puppie, and of course, you know Demoman. To put it simply, we are the gods that are protecting this universe, and Somebody and I are the ones that have created it. I hope that has answered your question about who we are."

The group was in a silent shock.

These were  _ gods? _

_ Creators of the universe? _

"Wait wait wait...  _ GODS? _ " Selena shouted.

"Yes." Redee said simply.

Another moment of silence.

"Should we bow or kneel or…?" Missy asked.

"No need. It is but a bit awkward to those that are not used to it. Besides, we were supposed to keep our existence a secret from the general public. I guess that secrecy has now been breached." Redee said solemnly.

Marcus spoke up this time. "So, what happened out there? Why have those people come back?" 

Redee sighed. "A being known as Calamity Janet has returned. He has destroyed countless universes, and absorbed any divine power within them. He managed to recruit a different version of Edd, known as Green Leader, and Neem Justio, in order to execute his plans. He ripped them from the void and gave them some of his power. Janet has achieved a power level unseen from any one god, and wishes to destroy this universe next. But first, he wants my power, simply because I am one of the stronger gods within the multiverse. Thus, he wishes to kill me first."

Redee looked to Somebody as she spoke. "I knew this day would come, but not so soon."

"So, what's the plan? Are we just going to stay in here forever?" Brinn said, genuinely concerned.

"No. I do have a plan, but it is better to talk about it when you all have gotten proper rest."

Tord started to get pissed. "Why can't we know now? If we just know the plan, then we can establish it earlier, and create formations, and make sure that no one else gets hurt!"

"Because, little Wonder, you all are far too tired, and still in shock from not only finding out that the universe may come to an end, but that there are Gods that you are speaking to. Tomorrow will be a better day, for those that will also be involved will be able to listen with full attention. Do you understand?"

Tord said nothing. She was right, after all.

"Now, please attempt to get rest. I must ensure the safety of all safe havens that the world has created for themselves. Somebody, you are in charge while I am gone. Please, stay safe."

With that, Redee disappeared into light, and the rest stood, taking in this new information.

"Welp. Sorry that all this is happening so quick, but things like this… we need to adapt to. Anyways, Redee kinda left in a hurry, so if there are any more questions, please ask me or any of us." She motioned to Puppie and Demoman.

"Are we going to stay somewhere, or nah?" Demoman said, summoning some beer.

Brinn stood up. "I'll get you all somewhere when you need to go."

"Cool."

And the silence continued, not knowing what else to say, even amongst the gods.

Much later on, everyone had settled in for the night, getting tucked in, and making their best attempts to sleep, but to no avail. 

The gods talked amongst themselves, more or less trying to focus on something good.

Redee worked endlessly, pulling screens out at every corner of a large room she had been given to work with, her mind and body working everything at once.

And no one knew what was going on above.

The universe was ending.

And a new era of chaos was beginning.


	10. An Explanation Not Even God Wanted To Give. (By The Way, Do We Even Have Enough Room?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world above begins to crumble, the crew makes preparations for a plan, and Edd gets some information out of Redee.

Edd couldn't sleep at all. He had tried to fall asleep in his sweet devil's arms, but to no avail. There was just too much on the mind.

Ones that consisted of everything they had learned.

For one, his theory was true. That woman he had seen in his dream was a god, but if she was the owner of the feather, he didn't know. At the same times, the idea that the world would be ending was terrifying, especially at the hands of Green Leader, (partly.), who he thought would never come back.

He got up at about 4 am, walking out of the room, holding the feather in his hoodie in worry. He had to get all of this out if his head. He had to move.

While passing by, he saw a cyan light from a double doored room, and became curious as to what could have been there. When he peeked in, he saw countless cyan screens floating around, all holding something he couldn't understand. His curiosity made him wander further in, and who did he see but the goddess herself, Redee, working day in and day out to make the universe keep existing.

Edd couldn't say, nor do anything else but stare, his chocolate eyes glued onto the figure ahead. It was more of contemplation than shock. What could he say? Would he ask her questions? Would he try to help?

Before he could get anything out, he sees the goddess put a hand up to her face, going from her eyes to the side of her cheek. It wasn't long after before she caught eyesight of the brunette, her eyes widening a bit.

"How long have you been within these quarters?" She would ask.

"A-ah. N-not long." Edd would stutter out.

Redee sighed a bit before fully turning to Edd, her long, layered white and cyan dress flowing in a non-existent wind. He imagined a dress with that many layers and folds would be quite heavy, but it seemed to move, almost like it was weightless. The halo above her head was plenty bright, but not uncomfortably so. It was a soft and warm light that he felt he could even touch with no trace of pain. Her near golden-platinum blonde hair flowed down to her calfs, and even seemed just as weightless as the dress. The one thing that he hasn't been able to spot from the first encounter with this Goddess was her eyes, and now that he got a better look, her pupils were the shape of stars, glistening in a never ending cyan pool of wisdom.

Redee took a couple steps forward, some screens following her, and Edd could see the height difference between the two. Redee could have been measured up to nearly 7 feet, with the utmost capability to crush him if she fell on him. It was a bit terrifying to see this giant woman, but not so much so as to run away.

"You were not able to sleep well it seems. I do apologise for all of this. I never intended for so much chaos to come out of all this. I thought we could have simply ended it right then and there, but it seems that the stars shone unfavor towards their creator today." A sigh escaped her lips, before she continued. "In any case, If there is anything I can help you with, I would be more than happy as to do my best."

Edd looked at a couple of the screens that floated about, and his curiousness got the best of him. "What do these all say?" He asked.

"Warnings. Warning of the future, warnings of now, and warnings of a non-existent past. Some also say the current state of a certain person that resides within the universe. I have many up right now, and I believe yours might be around here somewhere." She looked around for a bit before seeing one float straight into her hands. Another small screen popped up onto her other hand, and she typed a couple things before the screen holding Edd's information seemed to change a bit. Redee then handed off the screen to him, letting it float in his own hands.

"I had to redact a bit of information, seeing as if you did see it, you probably would not function well for the rest of you life."

"Wait, what information?"

"Your year of death, the future of your timeline, certain small things in your "conditions" list, and your "enemies" list. For the safety of you. I also translated the screen into Common English, so that you could read it.

While the redactions bothered him a bit, he trusted what she was doing, and read through what he could. Sure enough, all of the info lined up, but there were some things that he didn't understand. There were a couple bars at the top of the screen, with one saying HP, one saying MP, and SP. The MP one was empty and crossed out, but the other two were full.

"What do these bars do?"

"Ah. Well, your HP is your health power. It's how much damage you can take before you become deseased. MP is magic power, but seeing as you have no magic, the bar is empty. Finally, your SP is your stamina power. It is how much stamina you have. This bar can be depleted while running, jumping, carrying something, dancing, and engaging in sexual activities, to name a few."

Edd's face went a bit red at that last statement, which prompted another question. "S-so, are you able to see everything?"

"When I wish to, yes."

"Does that mean you watch… people… you know…" Not wanting to say it, he made a suggestive motion with his hands, and it took Redee a second to process on what it meant before having her face also flare up.

"O-Oh heavens, no! I'm no "pervert" if that is what you are asking! I have an alert system that warns me if anything like that is going on when looking at their information screen. I could show you to give you an examp-"

"No no no that's fine please don't." Edd quickly said, blushing even harder, to which Redee simply shrugged and put Edd's screen back in its place in the room.

Before Edd could say anything else, the feather question popped up, and now that Redee wasn't in a battle it anything, now was a good time to ask more than ever.

He held out the feather that was within his hoodie pocket. "Do you know anything about this?"

Redee gave a sad smile before nodding. "I do. That is the feather of my familiar, Muma. She had come to visit you on the night of the explosion that Elizia had caused. She accidentally left a feather there, comprising her existence further than she already had. That feather is capable of healing one's injuries faster than normal, and is capable of revival, though it is a one time use for that of the latter."

"Wait, revival?" Edd looked at the feather.

"Yes. You had already used up that aspect of the feather, so holding onto it now it a bit useless to you, but possibly not to anyone else who has not made contact with the feather."

Edd's face went a bit pale. "I-I was revived? By this?"

Redee nodded. "Do you remember the car crash? You were supposed to die then, but the feather revived you. I didn't even know you had it until then, thus why you saw me early. And I know this sounds bad to say, but at this moment,  _ you aren't supposed to be alive. _ "

The brunette's blood went cold, and he could feel the fear in waves of nauseous despair. It caused him to stumble back a bit, but he held his ground.

_ He was supposed to be dead. _

A sudden wave of warmth washed over him as Redee came closer and crouched down a bit, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Young Wonder, I have no intention of killing you off, nor did I want you to perish at that time, so it was grace for the both of us when you went back to the mortal realm. What had happened, happened, and there is no changing it. Not without a butterfly effect, that is. Your death date has been changed, and that is all there is to it. Do not worry so much, for your life will only become a sea of paranoia if you choose to do so. I promise you."

Edd gulped a bit before nodding, feeling a bit better, but the thought of him supposedly being dead at this time still shook him to the core.

Redee had an idea as to how to help him. "Tell you what. Try to go back to sleep. I will ensure that you will be able to sleep once you return, and I promise that you will have no fear of nightmares."

The green hooded male nodded his head, not able to really disagree. He needed sleep, but did he want to? Not really. He would try to, though.

"Be safe, my Wonder."

With that, Edd made his way back to the room, already getting sleepy. As soon as he made his way back, he collapsed in his partner's arms, dreaming of nothing but happy things as he did so, just like Redee said he would.

* * *

The morning arose, and with it, came a new guest.

Or "guests," per say.

Tord and Brinn were the first ones to wake up, and met up so that they could enter the room, ready to ask the gods some questions if need be, and to eat some breakfast. What greeted them was a new face.

A woman in a purple, calf length dress with frilly lining with a weird looking bonnet and a pink parasol was talking with Redee and Somebody. She had blonde hair that went down to her mid-back, and had small red bows tying the ends together. She had strikingly purple eyes, and seemed to hold herself in a grace, similar to how Redee held herself, though the woman was a bit shorter that Redee.

Redee, on the other hand, seemed to be a bit shorter than usual, and wore a different outfit than the day before. She wore a cyan skirt with frills, and a white, off the shoulder long sleeve shirt. She no longer had a halo, but her hair was just as long as before. The same went with her eyes.

Somebody also wore a different outfit. She was brandishing a small black beanie on her head, a white t-shirt with rolled cuffs, a black undershirt, a red and black plaid jacket ties around her waist, and some jean shorts with white high-tops.

All of them seemed to contrast themselves, and it seemed all of them lived in different time periods. It was a bit… uncanny.

Tord caught sight of two other figures that were in the back. He recognized them as Marisa and Reimu, from Brinn and Maya's wedding. He waved a bit, elbowing Brinn to look to where they were. The other newcomers waved back estaticly before making their way over to the two.

"Long time no see, Brinn!" Marisa said, hugging her as she said so. Brinn hugged back.

"Not really. How long has the wedding been? A week?"

"Keep in mind that our universe moves at a different pace than yours does." Reimu added, Marisa nodding along.

A sigh escaped the ashy haired woman. "Fair enough."

Just then, Somebody spotted the four and waved them over. In response, the group went to their location, a bit on edge.

"Morning, guys. Hope you all slept well." The red girl said, with a small nod coming from Redee.

The Norwegian shrugged. "Eh. It was the best we could get considering the world is practically ending." 

"You know what? Completely fair."

Brinn looked to the new person in violet. "Who's this?"

The woman chuckled. "My name is Yukari Yakumo. I am one of the allies that will be bringing an army to this universe to defeat the Calamity."

Tord and Brinn looked to each other, then looked back to the group of goddesses.

Tord started first. "...say what now?" 

Redee spoke up. "In order to achieve the destruction of the Calamity Janet, we must band together multiple universes, since one universe has never been enough to make a dent in our efforts."

"So, how many universes are coming here?" Reimu asked.

"I would say… about 17 total universes are going to be coming to this location."

Tord nearly spat out his coffee. " _ 17? _ This base won't be able to fit 17 universes here!"

Redee giggled. "That is no issue. With spacial distortion, we can do so, which is something I am able to do. In fact, I think Somebody can do it as well."

"Wait, I can?" Somebody exclaimed. Redee nodded. "Huh."

"In any case, more universes are heading here as we speak, and once we have accounted for all of them, we will begin the discussion of our plan to save the universe. So for now, relax, and eat your breakfast. We should all be ready by tonight. Hell, I might even join you guys." Somebody chuckled.

Reluctantly, the group had agreed, seeing as this would possibly be their last chance of any sort of peace. As more and more of their friends woke up, they would share the news with them, and more and more universes would show up, gathering in the largest to the bunker had to offer, which happened to be an auditorium. And as time passed on, the more antsy everyone got.

Soon, evening came, and everyone gathered in the designated area, sitting down and chatting amongst themselves. The place was filled with so many kinds of people, from different beings and races to heights and widths. The diversity was so great in number, even the humans felt a bit out of place.

Redee, Yukari, and 16 other gods got onto the stage, and tapped the microphone. The room got silent almost immediately.

"Alright, everyone." Redee started.

_ "Lets try to save the multiverse." _


	11. The Plan. (And The Harsh Truth Behind It.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being late. I can assure you that this book is still being worked on, but as if recently, I have gotten up to chapter 21, and have started to feel burnout. Rest assured, I will get this book done, since I refuse to abandon it like this, but it's getting to a more slowed down point. To that, I am deeply sorry, and I will try to update on time for the weeks to come.

_ "Lets save the multiverse." _

A large cyan screen popped up behind the gods on stage, big enough for everyone in the house to see. It showed the current state of the universe, a flashing orange light by the name of it. RGAN-143157, AKA: The "Broken World" Universe. Many other alerts had also popped up, taking up a majority of the screen's capacity. It was unsettling at best.

"The current conditions of this universe would not be able to hold what we have had in mind, and neither would any other universe. 18 universes together can become unstable in itself, regardless of if there is a universe entity within causing havoc. Thus, why everyone is not here. We have a much larger army, I can assure you all."

Another picture popped up on the screen. A picture of Calamity Janet, Neem, and Green Leader, all standing within an encrimsoned sky, and maroon soil.

"These are the ones threatening the multiverse, and as much as I hate to admit it, 2 out of the 3 in this image belong to my own universe. The one on the right is a man who goes by the alieis "Green Leader." He is a man capable of possession, mass manipulation, and has knowledge on war strategies and formations. He is a dimensional being, who is, when talking code, a copy of Edd Gold. That is not to say these two are the same people, for Edd Gold is not one to cause his own world to fall under his control in a malicious way. Do not get the two confused. The one on the left is a man by the name of Neem Justio. He was a human who did not possess any sort of magic, but as of recently, he has been given such powers. He is capable of being a manipulative being, shape-shifting, and finding one's worse fear. The one in the center, and the one that will pose the greatest risk, is Calamity Janet. He has destroyed countless universes, and absorbs any and all divine power, and converts it as his own. He has almost a infinite amount of possibilities when it comes to what he is capable of, but he generally likes the attacks that do the most damage to the environment. Do we all understand the difference between all these entities?"

The room was filled with "yeps" and "yes," but it wasn't clear if they were lying or not.

"Moving on," Another picture popped up, this one being a diagram of a part of the multiverse. The universes looked scattered and in disarray, much like how galaxies would. There was plenty of empty space in between some. "The Calamity has a place of his own, found near the left side of this diagram." A small red dot appeared on the left side, showing the location of the mad man's area. "Out of all areas, this would be the least optimal place to fight. However, it is absolutely nessasary that one of us goes there."

A raised hand from the left side of the audience belonging to what looked to be a small child with platinum blonde hair, and a dark purple star in it. Her high pitch voice rang throughout the room. "But why is it nessasary? Who is going to go there?"

Redee chuckled. "To answer your second question, I am."

Lots of murmurs and talks of surprise throughout the room littered the room with noise. The only one who wasn't talking was Somebody, who was simply stunned at the fact that Redee would do something so reckless. She almost stood up in protest, but stopped herself. Redee had a reason for all of this, right?

"To explain the first one, however, is a bit more lengthy. See, the Calamity has expressed interest in nothing but gaining destructive power, and wishes to eliminate all gods to do so. I just so happen to be next on his list. That may sound suicidal, but all of this has a purpose. When Janet gets into a "rage," he focuses on doing nothing but kill his target, no matter the circumstances. This also means that he will chase his target without any question. This can leave him in a tight spot, depending on where I lead him by the time his rage ends. And I know exactly the place. Look to the right of the universe we are currently residing in."

What appeared was a small blue dot.

"This is a plane that some gods and I had created, as a place to try out new systems for our universes. This can be the perfect battlefield, since we would be more familiar with its dynamics. In other words, home-field advantage. It would take me a couple minutes to lead him through the versal lines, since they are relatively far away from each other, but it would be near instantanious for the rest of you."

Yet another image. This one showing 9 small boxes. 

"Your formations will depend on 3 different categories. Your range, your battle type, and your personal statistics. The range is fairly easy to understand. Short range, medium range, and long range. These are specificly for your attacking or benefiting skills. Battle type is also easy to understand. Offensive, defensive, and healing types. To sort everyone out, we designed a chart, showing how these all related to each other." The boxes had filled up with text, each showing the different categories everyone would fall into. "As for the personal statistics, I will start interviewing you all, one by one, 15 minutes after the presentation is over. I will go over those details later. In short, I want you all to perform at your highest capacity, so I will have to adjust some things in order to do so."

The screen blipped out of sight. "If we all do our best, and stick to the plan, we shall not fail. Any questions?"

Silence once again filled the room, before a small vine belonging to a small yellow flower shot up. "So, what happens if we do fail?"

Redee's smile faltered as she looked to the other gods. One male with dark brown hair on a man-bun, a toned build, and completely white eyes turned to look at Redee and nodded. A sigh escaped the goddess.

"If you must know, I will give a graphic demonstration. To those who wish not to see carnage such as mass murder, please look away now."

Redee gave a moment, before the screen blipped up once more, and a video popped up.

What was on the screen could have been described as near traumatizing.

Thousands upon thousands of dead bodies scattered across the screen, some even the original owners could point out as their own body appeared. Blood and other fluids stained the floor, and many gods, including Redee, were dead or gone. Neem and Green Leader layed dead next to Calamity Janet, in which both had seemed to be just killed, before Janet burst into laughter and tore the plane apart. One by one, universes were destroyed in a flash until nothing remained.

"To put it simply, the multiverse would end. No one would be alive. No new life would be brought upon us. No new beginnings, no endings. All of it would cease to exist. Thus is the hard truth."

The room was sent into unease.

"By no means are any of you obligated to participate, but it would be encouraged. The fate of everything depends on it."

A sigh.

"Now then. The presentation is over. Everyone belonging to the "Monstering" universe shall meet me in the main commons. Everyone else is dismissed. I will call the next universes throughout the day and night."

At first, no one moved.

Then, one by one, the entire place trickled out, until there was no one left but the gods. Somebody, Puppie, and Demoman were included in this.

A hand was placed on Redee's shoulder. It belonged to Mado-Kami. "I do hope this goes well." She would say. Redee would nod.

"Me too."

All of the gods got into a giant hug, hoping for the future to look bright.

Hope is all they could do.


	12. Tides of a Single War. (OH MY GOD, FINALLY.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something important happens, and one that would be seen coming miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 was a wild ride, wasn't it? I'm quite happy it's over, and hopefully we can move on to bigger and brighter things.
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for 100 hits! This project means a lot to me, and I'm so happy I get to share it with you! I hope you continue to support my work through years to come.

Throughout the next few days, almost everyone that would be involved in this plan had gotten an interview and a "tweak" to their system, according to the goddess in cyan. She would not collaborate, however, what the tweak might have been, but those who would be involved were grateful none the less.

There were those that had opted to head home. To have no part. A huge majority, however, decided to stay. Redee thought it would be appropriate to rename the group of people that would help save their multiverse. She decided to call them "Miracles."

Each Miracle worked through their strengths and weaknesses, and put their skills to the limit as the universe's timer clocked down.

Maya was no exception.

He was classified as a medium range offensive unit, much to his dismay. He expressed these concerns to his wife, who was a long range healer in the eyes of Redee.

"I still don't get why I'm a medium range fighter. I have fireball." He would pout.

Brinn laughed a bit, in pity. "Well, Fireball isn't an extremely long range spell. Not compared to what my arrows can do."

"That's true, but still. Seems a little unfair."

"You're acting like a child about this."

"I am not."

"Babe, please. We both know you are a bit salty about this, but as soon as we get on that field, I'll try to stay as close to you as I can."

Maya sighed, finally giving in. "Okay."

He planted a kiss on Brinn's forehead, earning him a small blush from the ashy haired woman.

Brinn, not wanting to leave it at just that, leaned in for more, letting her lips meet his, and they shared a passionate momen-

_ SLAM. _

The door opened to reveal Somebody, who wasn't really expecting to see the two making out. The awkward tension sat in the air as one party tried to say something to the other.

At some point, Somebody cleared her throat. "As much as I hate to interrupt you two, Redee wanted to gather everyone together. That includes you guys. Just don't take too long, and meet us in the main commons."

Somebody sounded a bit pissy, maybe even a hint of sadness entering her voice. It barely laced it with thorns a plenty.

As she closed the door quietly behind her, leaving Brinn and Maya to their own devices, Somebody thought to what would be happening very soon. 

In a couple hours, they would all embark to save the multiverse.

Compared to all of the other gods, Somebody found no solace in any of this chaos. The tremors that rumbled and shattered shook the bunker every now and then, and it only reminded her that everything she knows could just disappear. The house, her familiars, Demoman, Puppie,

Redee.

A hitch in her breathing.

_ What would she do if Redee was gone? _

No, no. She didn't need to think of that. There was no time.

Going to the commons, she held herself in a high fashion, but felt no smaller than an atom.

* * *

The hour had stretched thin, and the time of reckoning had come.

Everyone was getting ready by getting in formation, but some stayed behind and a bit disorganized. This changed as soon as Redee got onto the scene.

Suprisingly, Redee hadn't changed past her large dress. Those who didn't know what she could be capable of, simply thought that she might struggle. Those who did… had a morsel of faith. 

The halo had grown bright in determination, and her star pupils sparkled in a dying light.

Hope and time were running thin.

It was time to make a move.

"Miracles. You all are aware of the destruction outside. The pain that you will endure after this will be little. We shall be liberated from the curse of the Calamity, and we will all live in harmony. You will be no longer restricted by the dangers beyond, and will even be able to travel between universes as freely as us gods can. This will be ensured, should we become victorious. However, in our current state, we stand no chance."

Murmurs. Redee cleared her throat.

"Do you all remember back to when I asked you what your greatest and most powerful feat was? Why I was so addiement in finding that power? My Miracles, witness the true extent of your power."

A small cyan screen popped up, and she tapped on it twice before everyone in the room glowed a bit, and transformed. Each person had turned into the most powerful version of themselves, from past, present, and future.

The change had surprised many, and the amount of energy that surged through the room could have been dangerous.

But it wasn't.

"What you are in right now is what you will go to battle with. You are at the peak of your performance. The highest power. The most energy. With this, we will all stand a chance. Use your power how we had trained. For the sake of existence."

Cheers rang out, but not for long. Within Redee's hand held the small side that had the device capable of getting Redee to the plane that belonged to Janet.

"Go to the auditorium. There, you will all be able to spectate the battle, thanks to Somebody allowing one of her bubbles to follow me." A smile to the red one. Somebody could swear there was a small blush, but shook it off. "Good luck, my Miracles. May the multiverse be ever in our favor."

Most people dispersed to the auditorium, but some, mainly the gods, Tord, Edd, Brinn, and Mayakovsky, had all stayed within the room. They were assigned to help the gods with watching first hand.

Tord had regained a cleaner trench coat, similar to that of his Red Leader coat, only this time, he noticed a small device that said, "GIANT ROBOT." A smile had graced his face.

Edd had regained his PowerEdd abilities, and now floated in the air a bit.

Brinn was back in her sparrow dress, and the rings in her eyes were now glowing. Something else she had noticed was that she had some sort of sparrow wings on her back, which she wasn't sure was there on the day of the Second Incident or not. It must have been. She gave them a couple flaps before folding them in, not feeling too comfortable with them.

Finally, Mayakovsky was in his most knowledgeable form, white tipped hair on his head, and various constellations tattooed onto his body.

They felt unstoppable.

"You guys know the drill, yeah?" Somebody would say, to which the others nodded, and left the room to go to a different room altogether.

Meanwhile, Somebody summoned some bubbles and looked in a couple of them, moving them around like Redee did. She was preparing some final things when Redee came up from talking to Yukari.

"Somebody. You look nervous."

She whipped around and laughed a bit. "Me? Nervous? No!"

"There is no need to lie to me. Even I am a bit nervous."

"I would bet. You're the one risking your life to do this…"

"It is frightening, is it not?"

Silence. 

Redee thought for a moment, color gracing her cheeks. "I know that the time has almost come. I should be going in a few minutes. However, I believe that we would have more success with a Gift, no?"

"Uh.. yeah." Somebody would say, getting a bit of color on her face as well. Redee would take this as an invitation, and leaned down a bit to kiss the top of her head, Somebody feeling divine power surge through her.

"There's your Goddess's Gift," 

Silence filled the space for nearly a second before Redee leaned down once again and grabbed Somebody's shirt, completely taking her by surprise.

What surprised her more was what happened next.

Redee's soft and full lips met hers as she had been pulled towards her body, Somebody having to take a step forward to balance, their legs between each other's. This was hard to see with Redee's floofy dress.

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, and Somebody had no time to comprehend what had just happened. Instead, she internally screamed, having no idea on what to do.

Redee separated after a while, the goddess' face flushed with scarlet.

"And that was mine." She smiled.

The cyan goddess let go of her shirt and turned her back, now holding onto the cube, a red bubble following her, and her face exploding into color. Somebody's was even more red, not able to comprehend the gayness that had just took place.

_ Hot. _

The face of everyone within the room was a mix of shock, terror and relief. Yukari was the one exception. She simply smirked as Redee passed her.

"Nice job out there, Juliet."

"Not a word, gap hag." 

Yukari simply chuckled at this.

The cube flew out of her hands, and the small triangular prism came out, shaking and shivering in midair.

"Open to me, object of the Calamity."

The triangle exploded into a dark crimson passageway, nearly sucking Redee in. 

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale. _

Redee looked back to the small group within the room and gave a smile. 

"Wait for my word. I will not fail."

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale. _

Redee turned back around, getting one last glance at the one she pined oh so dearly.

_ Inhale. _

Without anymore hesitation, she flew through the portal, the red bubble following her, and the fate of the multiverse sitting on her shoulders.

And so it began.


	13. The Fight for the Multiverse. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Broken Goddess confronts the Calamity.

The passageway between her universe and the Calamity's zone was long and drawn out, the tunnel being filled with many colors and lights, all blaring out at Redee as she flew through. However, she didn't mind. She was used to all of this.

Everyone looking through Somebody's bubble, however, were a bit uncomfortable with how many colors were on the screen. They knew they had to go through all of that when it was time.

Oh boy. None of this spelled "fun."

Redee had managed to hop out of the passageway with no effort, and looked around at the dimension that she was unfamiliar with. The place was dark and a bit on the crimson side. It reeked of fried chicken and potatoes, and there were various fires littered around the place.

The goddess wandered further in, taking in her surroundings before landing her gaze on the one and only Calamity Janet, who stood a fair bit away.

The two looked at each other with distaste, wind blowing between the two of them.

The rest of the multiverse watched through Somebody's bubble, tension rising, and uncertainty rising as well.

Here we go.

Redee summoned a sword made of light with a couple very quick taps of her cyan screen, and held it in her hands, shifting her stance, and getting ready for whatever Janet would do. Janet's simply stood there, smirking. He couldn't sense any fear from Redee.

Let's change that.

After standing and saying nothing for what felt like an eternity, the two of them lunged at each other simultaneously, meeting up near instantaniously, and Janet's battleaxe and Redee's rapier clashing against each other with vigor. The two of them exchanged hits, trying to gain more of an advantage by pushing the other back. Unfortunately, with each step forward, the other fought back, and they were locked in position after position.

At some point, Janet tripped Redee up, and sent her flying to get out of his way. She managed to fly pretty far, but he followed her into the sky, readying his axe for the spike of a lifetime.

Instead, he saw a card held by Redee put in his face, and all of his confidence diminished in that moment.

The card explodes into thousands of little light bullets, ranging from cyan, blue, white, and yellow, and they made a giant sphere of color, with the yellow orbs seeming to flow around the cluster in a swirl. All of it came from that one card.

It nearly blinded everyone on screen. Tord, who was just confused, expressed his concern with Somebody. "What the hell was that?"

Before Somebody could answer, Redee's voice rang out. "A form of danmaku. Something I acquired from Yukari. I use it as one of my many attacking forces."

"Redee, can you hear us? Are you okay?" Somebody would call.

"I'm just fine. I promise." 

As soon as the bullets stopped coming from its source, everyone could spot Redee, who seemed to be the source of all of that power, and Janet, on the ground, seeming to be pretty badly damaged.

But that didn't last long.

Janet's body seemed to heal like new, and ran after Redee, who let out more bullets just like the previous time. Janet kept going, and Redee kept flying backwards, the bullets following them. It was a visual attack to anyone who stared for too long, but it ended pretty quickly after Janet managed to fly up and get a hit by throwing his axe, and having it scrape Redee's arm. The blood that had come out was not red, but a mix of cyan and dark blue. It swirled in a sickening manner, and Somebody was starting to freak out.

Hissing a bit, Redee brought up a screen while still making eye contact with Janet. She tapped a couple times,

Before nothing happened.

She looked to the screen, and her eyes widened in pure shock, and of fear.

>ERROR: "Heal" COMMAND NOT FOUND.

"You realize the predicament you are in now, don't you?" Janet laughed.

"This is my plane of exsistance, so it's my rules. Meaning you can't cheat here. I think that if I were you, I would look at my HP. After all, if they are my rules, even I can bend them to my will."

Redee's HP bar, which she had made many of in preparation, had nearly all of the first bar gone, despite just having a scrape.

"Shit." Somebody whispered under her breath, the ever lurking sense of dread fogging her vision. "Redee! Get the hell out of there!"

Redee seemed to ignore that. Instead, she pulled out another card, and flew right up into the air.

"Redee, I said get the fuck out of there!"

"No. He isn't in the right mindset." She would whisper.

Before Somebody could say anything else, she fired up the card, and many yellow and blue stars flew out in a spherical pattern, and white lasers chased Janet, causing him to run around to dodge them to the best of his ability. He got grazed and hit by them multiple times, which only got him angrier.

As soon as the card ended, Janet was right up in Redee's face, and grabbed her by the arm, throwing her across the realm. He followed shortly after, and slammed the ground, causing tremors to follow, and black spikes to erupt.

Redee was on the ground and couldn't see them in time.

SNAP

Redee's vision was blurry, but she was able to make out how low her health bar really was. She was on the verge of death, and the bleed out was taking a huge toll on her. Alongside that, her arms and legs had been dismembered from her body, leaving a pool of cyan and dark blue beneath her, staining her now torn, white dress.

She could faintly hear the screaming from Somebody as she began to come to.

Redee couldn't feel any pain.

But the trauma was another beast.

Noticing Janet's demeanor, he was close to a rage. Just what she wanted.

She let herself fly up into the air, beaten and bruised, and another card flew out of nowhere, activating as soon as it got in front of her.

"Somebody, get everyone to go as soon as possible. Make your way there now, in fact. This will only take a moment."

"REDEE, FOR FUCKS SAKE, JUST GO!" She could hear her scream.

"Not yet. Get everyone there now. That is an order."

No more screaming was heard from the other side. Instead, it was a quick sigh, and a calling to the others.

Good.

The card explodes into large white orbs that floated in weird directions, and clouded Janet's eye sight.

This tipped him over the edge, and he screamed in rage.

Just what she needed.

Redee kept the card going, but flew around and grabbed her limbs and carried them. She threw a small cube way behind Janet, and zipped into the portal that had been made from it.

Her passageway to her small little universe.

She flew as fast as she could through the tunnel, but she could hear Janet coming from behind her.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY FROM ME." He would scream.

Redee only zipped faster, seeing how fast he had been gaining, so it didn't take long for the both of them to reach the universe. The second they had touched down into it, Redee's limbs had flown back into their respective places, and seemed to have been tied up with white ribbons, hiding whatever scar might have been there. The dress had also been fixed, and Redee's HP bars were back to full health after a bit of typing.

Before Redee could do anything else, however, Janet came up from behind her and knocked her out of the air, spiking her onto the ground below. She rolled a bit before laying face down, and Janet landing on his feet. His rage hadn't lasted very long, which was bad for him, but he didn't mind anymore.

"You put up a good fight, Redee. It is a shame that my new friends will have to come here instead."

Redee got up from the floor, standing up with a bit of hesitancy. "Friends? You mean the ones that you forced out of the void to work for you?"

"Yes, them."

"You're miserable."

"I know."

Just then, behind Janet, multiple portals opened. 

"Ah. Here they are now."

What emerged was an army of victimized people, all seemingly infected by something that caused then to be violent. They were like zombies, but with brains, and very much alive.

Who led them was Green Leader and Neem, having smirks on their faces, compared to the last time that Redee had seen them.

The thousands upon thousands of people that had just entered caused a cyan screen to come up, showing the danger levels of all of this, but she ignored it. Now wasn't the time for silly warnings.

"My army! Our goal stands in front of us. Let us finish this job, and move onto the next!" Green would shout.

A front line of people would gather light in their hands before shooting it out directly at Redee, who stood still, waiting for the impact of the thousand lasers.

But they never came.


	14. The Fight for the Multiverse. (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the war, and the end of an era.

Redee had closed her eyes for this moment. Janet had her right where he wanted her. Alone, afraid, and angry.

Or so he thought.

When the light from the lasers had ended, Redee wasn't who he saw, but instead, found Somebody, standing right in front of her. She looked stressed and tired, but her tentacle like apendages made of light flared in an awakeness that a sleep deprived college kid could never achieve.

"Glad you could make it on time." Redee smiled to the girl in red.

Somebody looked to Redee with a bit of annoyance and anger. "You stupid bitch! You didn't listen to me. You could have died!"

"But I didn't, now did I? And watch your language."

Somebody wanted to argue more, but that wasn't a good idea right now.

"What the hell." Janet proclaimed. "You should have died. Both of you should have."

"But we didn't." Redee smirked. "And now, we shall set our to do what we proclaimed we would do."

"And what would that be."

_ "Destroy you."  _ Somebody hissed.

"Oh? You and what army?" Neem laughed.

Somebody and Redee looked at each other, then back in front of them with a smile.

Behind the duo, multiple passageways opened up, and thousands upon thousands of people from all across the Multiverse desended into the plane. People big and small, experienced and not, all shapes and sizes came through. Some stayed up in the air, but most were on the ground, set in a predetermined formation.

It wasn't quite 1:1 however, with Janet's army being larger by a "small" amount.

"How about this one?" Somebody pointed behind her.

Green and Neem started to worry, but Janet only grimaced.

"You prepared for this."

"We did. Would you like to know the best part?" Redee said. "You just walked into a small testing plane that I and some other gods can control. You are now locked in here with no chance of escape."

A bluff. If Janet absorbed her power, he would be able to get out.

But what were the odds of that?

…

...oh. Right. Pretty good odds.

"Enough of this. This seems to be a war, and all we need to do is kill you. The same goes for if you kill me."

Janet grabbed his battle axe and grinned evilly.

"I like that. Alright. We'll play this game."

"There was no choice to begin with, Calamity." Redee said.

_ "Today is the day where our most dangerous threat shall be no more. Today is the day no one will have to worry anymore. Today is the day where we shall create our story at large. Today, my Miracles, We shall emerge victorious. Charge!" _

The yells from the others echoed throughout the space as both sides began the mad dash of gaining the battlefield. Broken determination oozed from the opposing side, but the latter's was whole. Raw. Unrivaled. Everyone had something to gain or lose from this battle, and they would put their all into it, no matter what.

The clashing of weapons, the cutting of flesh, the crimson pools that would build below their feet, it attacked the senses to everyone in the area. But they needed to keep going.

Many on the opposite side had fallen, and no one had died on Redee's side. This was all thanks to the healers, of course.

The entire time, Redee and many other healers kept putting out heals to everyone on the battlefield, taking up much of their stamina and MP, and it became apparent that they wouldn't last much longer if they continued like they were. To make matters worse, some "Mindless Hell Spawn," as Redee would put it, managed to get through the cracks of their defenses and straight for Redee.

Wonderful.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Brinn had decided to take a break from healing others, seeing as she was getting abnormally tired from all of it. She already knew the reason behind it, but that wouldn't stop her. Her bow was shooting arrows left and right, and setting off spells as much as she could. She had gotten a couple scratches, but nothing she couldn't handle.

All of a sudden, Mayakovsky popped up from nowhere, and attacked an enemy that was about to attack her from behind.

"You seem to be out of formation." Maya said, smirking.

Brinn shrugged. "I got tired of doing the same old thing."

"But you don't get tired of doing me."

Brinn's face flared up in red, and nearly missed a shot from her bow.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, babe." Maya said, kissing her on the top of her head.

Brinn let out a small laugh before looking condescending. It only took Maya two shots of a fireball before noticing.

"Brinn, what's wrong?"

Only the sounds of war floated between them before Brinn blurted. "Maya, I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me."

"...I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, time seemed to stop around the two of them as Maya took in this new and valuable information. His eyes were wide open, and the constalations on his body seemed to glow even brighter than before. He seemed to be stuck in shock.

"...how long?"

"What?" 

"How long? How long have you been like this?" Maya grabbed her arms softly, looking her in the eyes and having seriousness painted onto his face.

"A month." She confessed.

Maya whispered a "holy shit" under his breath.

"Are you mad at me? I know we weren't expecting it and I know I'm sure about it all but I don't know what to do and-"

Mayakovsky engulfed Brinn in a hug, a couple tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm not mad. I'm overjoyed. I can't believe that we are going to be parents!" He proclaimed. He laughed like there was no tomorrow. He was truly happy about this, despite it being just a happy little accident.

Then, it hit him.

Brinn was pregnant. She was in a war. She was fighting while pregnant. If something bad happened to her, then…

Maya made sure to cast a lot of protection spells on Brinn so that she wouldn't get damaged. This was now his top priority.

"If that's the case, I'm staying by your side until we win this. For the future of our kid."

Brinn smiled and took his hand in hers, the sparrow wings on her back fluttering slightly. "For the future of our kid."

* * *

Tord had equipped the Giant Robot © ages ago, and had Missy join him, since there wasn't much she could do as a human. She was extremely toned due to Redee's ability that brought out the most powerful version of ones self, and Missy even stated that she wished she could be this fit. Unfortunately, there wasn't much that fitness could do in this situation, so if she wanted to survive, she had to be with someone, and it just so happened that Tord was around.

Edd was flying around the head of the robot, defending it from any hell-spawn that would attempt to get close. To his surprise, not many had dared, thus giving them a bit of a chance to breathe.

Not for long, however.

Edd was swept away by something, or perhaps,  _ something. _

"Edd!" Tord would shout as he noticed his husband out of his sight. He frantically searched on his radars, but was instead swarmed by the opposing team, causing him to have to search for the brunette in a moment.

Meanwhile, Green Leader was holding onto Edd with vigor, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." He would hiss.

Green made many swings at the brunette, both eyes glowing a bright green. It became a battle of attrition between the two of them, punches and magic being exchanged between the two of them, rage filling Green to his core.

Edd just kept fighting back, blow after blow being landed on the other, and back to him.

It was starting to hurt a lot more that what he would have bargained for when healing magic shot through his body. By who, he didn't know, but it energized him to nearly his fullest.

"Alright you cookieless oreo fuck! Come at me!"

"With pleasure, my monarch!"

While the two duked it out, Tord and Missy were busy with the horde of mindless husks that swamped the giant robot. Unlike Edd, they were in the losing, the husks making their way onto the giant robot with near ease.

Tord was getting all sorts of alerts from some screens that the robot had, and he looked to Missy with wide eyes. Missy held the same expression.

There wasn't much hope to get out of this one alive.

Their thoughts were stopped by someone zooming by.

And the terrible just got worse.

* * *

The fighting had gone on for nearly 15 minutes. The opposing side had lost many warriors, but Redee's side held strong. Thanks to the healers, no one had died. Well, yet anyways.

Marisa wanted to go straight for the main bad guy. To do so, she had to leave her formation, and that already pissed Reimu off more than usual. Did Marisa care? No.

"Yo, pig bastard!" She would shout, barreling her way to Calamity Janet. She shot across the battlefield like a comet, light shrouding her entire silouette. Considering that Marisa was insanely fast, Janet didn't expect her to hit him square in the chest, and something came out of him as she made contact.

The two of them went flying to the floor, each a decent size away from the other.

Marisa was first to get up, and she looked at Janet before spotting something black and glitchy beside her. It looked like it had various 1s and 0s coming from it. Almost like…

_ Code. _

Marisa's eyes widened to this, and remembered that Redee had talked about Janet's source code being missing in her directory. Maybe this was it?

The ordinary magician took no time to waste as she picked up the code and began to speed off to Redee. Janet, seeing what she had picked up, widened his eyes and tried to get up as fast as possible.

"NO!"

He sprinted after her, pushing aside anyone who would be in his way. He couldn't let that get to Redee. No matter what.

Unfortunately for him, Marisa was much faster, and caught up to Redee, who had just gotten rid of every hell-spawn that had tried to attack her.

Marisa handed over the chunk of code to Redee with a grin.

"You're welcome, ze~"

Redee's eyes widened at this, and smiled. Finally, she could put a stop to all of this.

Marisa got back to the fight, managing to get beside Somebody, who was fighting off a tired Neem.

With Redee, she imported the code onto one of her screens, and all of Janet's code layed there in front of her. It took her a couple taps to get to the source code's location. Another smile.

But Janet was barreling behind. He was advancing fast.

So fast, that no one could stop him.

No one could have.

Not even Redee.

As her finger hovered over the "delete" button, she jerked forwards as she felt something pierce her entire torso from behind. Her eyes widened, and she slowly looked down.

She had been impaled.

A quick glance at her health bar only confirmed her thoughts.

_ The health bar was empty. That was it. _

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene that had played out in front of them. Everyone looked in horror at the sight of the goddess being stabbed by the battleaxe that Janet held. Everyone could only stop and stare, before the realization hit them all.

Redee was bound to die.

"I…. Win…" Janet smirked.

Redee's fingertips had already started to fizzle away in a white light, the pain starting to go away slowly. She was to die and have her power absorbed in front of everyone. The multiverse would be destroyed.

…

...no.

No. She wouldn't allow this. They were to win. They were to thrive. Even if it meant that she would no longer exist. 

The shreds of light returned to her fingertips and she clenched her fist tightly.

"No. No, you have not. I won't allow the death of the multiverse to happen now. Not while I am still standing… even if it will mean I will no longer exist. I will see this through. To the end!"

The weapon that impaled her had disapeared into cyan code at her touch. The look on her face was nearly unreadable, and her star pupils shining the brightest they've ever been.

She flew high in the air, and she had a bundle of screens of all colors surround her, covering the hole that the weapon had made, before disappearing. Her voice rang out.

"One last Connect. Between all of us!"

Everyone shone brightly, a sea of color coursing through the battlefield. Somebody was the first to fly up besides Redee, flying to her right side and floating a bit below. Puppie soon followed into the same position, but on the left side, and Demoman flew to be straight below Redee. All four gods seemed to collect every ounce of color that was on the battlefield, and soaked it up in a rainbow of pure energy.

With Janet, Green, and Neem, none of them could move. As if something was stopping their movement at all.

For once, Janet felt true fear. It coursed through his veins as he knew what was to happen next.

Once all of the energy had been collected, each god shone pure white, and formed one huge ball of light with the energy they had collected in the center of their formation. The white had drained into the orb. It wasn't long until the orb had exploded, a white veil covering everyone's eyesight.

During it all, Redee pressed the "delete" button before Janet could do anything. He glitched away into nothing, not even getting a last word in. Green and Neem had also disappeared with him. They would no longer exist.

Good riddance.

* * *

The light had faded away not too much longer after that. Everyone had a chance to look around, and realize that everyone was still alive. 

The cheering that would come from the people would be deafening. Joy spread fast, and hugs were given. Kisses were shared. High fives all around.

The battle was won.

The war was over.

The Calamity was gone.

Somebody was less worried about the crowd, and was instead frantically looking for Redee. She had to be somewhere, right? She wouldn't just leave them behind? 

As Somebody passed by the cheering crowd, more and more got silent as the watched Somebody look for Redee, not sure what to say or do.

Then, she spotted her.

On the outside of the giant crowd, there she lay, her lower half almost all faded away into particles of white light. They seemed to be spreading out across the entire room, reaching out to something, and dancing in a non-existent wind. Tears pricked Somebody's eyes as the crowd fell silent.

"No no no no! Redee, no!" Somebody would yell as she ran over to her, getting on her knees and holding what was left of the cyan goddess.

Redee's eyes were locked with the red girl's, a wide smile on her face. "Somebody. Hello. I'm so glad I could see you for the last time."

"No no no, don't talk like that. Please!" Tears slid down her face, and her throat burned as she held back as many tears as she could. 

"I never imagined to go out like this. I always wanted to be by your side when I did. I'm so glad that my wishes came true." A laugh. "I just recently realized that I had romantic feelings for you… I want you to know that before I go."

Somebody's eyes widened, before a somber smile graces her face, the tears now flowing freely. "I've loved you for a long time… I'm glad to know you love me too."

Redee took notice of the influx of tears, and put what was left of her hand up to wipe them off.

"Somebody, don't cry because it's over. Cry because it happened. We happened. And now, you're going to start a whole new legacy without me. I know you'll do amazing."

She simply nodded her head.

A smile from Redee. Her time was almost done.

"I love you, Destin."

Somebody widened her eyes, and her voice became hushed. "I love you too, Redee."

Somebody pressed her lips against Redee's making the most out of the seconds they would have together.

In that final moment, Redee faded away entirely, the particles of light floating in every direction, and Somebody watched as they floated out of her hands.

It was then that she finally allowed herself to scream out to the sky above. She released it all, her face sticky from every saline drop that came from her eyes. Her cries of pain echoed, making her screams all the louder.

Everyone else had started crying quietly at the loss they had suffered, but no one would be as heartbroken as the goddess in red that sat in the center of it all.

Redee had ceased to exist, and all that remained of her at the time was nothing more than memories of days past.


End file.
